


Cam Boy

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Joshua was absolutely certain that he wasn't going to get involved with sex work, but of course, being several hundred won short of rent has the power to change things.





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua had had countless ideas in his time about how to make money for university.

Almost every option had been exhausted for him by the time he gave in and accepted that typical jobs weren't really going to work for him. He'd applied for countless different jobs in a selection of different shops and had even tried online work, but each one had either rejected or ignored his applications. It was a disappointment to say the least, and to an extent he wished that he'd gotten a job back in high school so that he would have a few things to fill up his resume. After all, no one really wanted to hire a twenty year old with absolutely no experience of the world outside of his education, and honestly Joshua couldn't even blame them.

It was probably the worst experience of his entire life so far. There was only so much that he could do as a student with minimal money. It cut out his chance of buying snacks when he was hungry, he was having to take a nap for one of his meals, and his rent and tuition fees were due rather soon. It would be a stab to his pride if he had to ask his parents for help so early on in the school year, especially since they'd helped him through his first year of university and had ended up paying a lot towards his education as a result, and so that was the absolute last resort.

The position he was in was quite frankly embarrassing and uncomfortable, and so he'd ended up discussing it with his friends. The usual ideas sparked up from the start; trying an online job, tutoring young children, selling things online, mukbang, and similar sorts of easy money tips. They were unrealistic, he pointed out, when it came to making money on a long term basis; whilst he would be able to do those little things, there was no promise that they'd give him a stable or even sufficient income, and so he was absolutely positive that it wasn't going to work out for him. Of course, he was desperate and therefore willing to give it a shot, but it was just setting him up for disappointment at the moment, as far as he was concerned.

Of course, though, his best friend Jeonghan was the one to come up with an absolutely ridiculous idea to earn some extra funds. He had been quiet throughout the suggestions so far, and only decided to pipe up when Joshua specifically asked him for his opinion. To start with, he seemed rather reluctant to say what he'd been thinking of, as not to upset his friend with it, but eventually it was drawn out of him and he said it so casually that it completely threw Joshua off.

"Why don't you just sell worn underwear online? It's mostly girls doing it at the moment, and whilst they have the pheromones, you have that sexy church boy thing going on. Get upto about 100,000W per pair of panties; your rent per month is about 1,000,000W so that's just ten pairs."

Initially, Joshua thought that his best friend was joking, but when he laughed at the suggestion he was faced with a shrug. "It's good money, if you're up for throwing away your pride."

 _Throwing away his pride._ That was exactly what he'd be doing if he were to go ahead with it. Right from the start he decided that sex work wasn't his scene and he'd rather stay as far away from it as possible, so he made sure to let his friend know that it wasn't something that was ever going to happen.

Yet, it did end up being something that played on his mind a lot from that point onwards. Whilst Joshua did have a lot of pride in his public appearance and never wanted to stoop to the point where he was exposing himself to tend to the creepy fantasy of strange men,100,000W per pair was a lot of money. He would have to work 155 hours at minimum wage each month to be able to afford rent alone, which was decidedly a lot harder than wearing underwear and mailing it to people across the country. The thought of it frankly reminded him of online thought experiments in which a person would need to decide whether they would engage in oral sex with a random man in order to earn 250,000,000,000W; whilst a lot of people said that they wouldn't do it, it was important to consider how much money was being offered for just a fraction of their time.

It was a week before rent was due when Joshua finally cracked under the pressure and decided to give it a try. Since Jeonghan had mentioned it, he'd had a look online at other people's underwear selling businesses, and whilst they did make him cringe, it didn't seem as bad as he'd originally imagined. He was only a couple of hundred won short this month, luckily, so if it did fall through, he'd be able to ask his parents for help with the promise that he'd be able to make it up independently next month. The decision had been on a complete whim, since he figured that the more he thought about it, the less likely it was going to happen. Classes had finished for the day and he promptly opened up an incognito tab on his laptop upon getting home, then searched online for the best websites to advertise on.

It took a while to find a website to use as his host, but for the moment he figured that it was something to start out with and he could always change to a different one or use multiple platforms in the future if needbe. It was a tester, he decided, and it was the only way he'd be able to make something of the idea. The website asked for sign up details, so he made quick work of filling in the online form, before finally it was time to come up with an advertisement for himself.

He sat staring at the screen in complete silence. As much as he'd researched how to make those sorts of advertisements, there was something strange about making his own ones up. They needed to be original but also match the others enough to sound sexy and inviting. It had to fit in, but also have his own personal flair that got men interested in what he had to offer. Guys selling panties online already had a niche enough target audience as it was, without him messing it up by turning his potential clients off.

In general, Joshua was the sort of boy to avoid cursing and foul language, so it was painfully difficult to use words like 'cock' and 'puckered asshole' in a setence without feeling self conscious and cringy. Each time he'd write those sorts of words, he found himself completely erasing the entire advertisement until he was left with a blank space once again. That ended up happening around four or five times, with the boy getting more and more irritated each time, until finally he slammed his hands down onto the keyboard just to let his frustration run dry.

He decided after just a few more tries that perhaps starting with the main advertisement wasn't a good idea, since he needed a starting point and the title was probably the only way to set a firm anchor. It was something that didn't need as much thought as the rest of it, and whilst he wanted more than anything to draw a title from the main chunk of text itself, that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He spent a few minutes trying to come up with something short and snappy to capture his clients' attention right from the start, and whilst it did still take a few attempts, he finally decided that making his niche audience obvious from the start was a decent place to begin.

_Cute panties worn by a virgin church boy._

It was something. Not necessarily an imaginitive, creative something as he'd hoped, but it was a something that would have to do for the moment. It set the scene, if nothing else, and allowed him to play with what he'd already told the audience about himself in order to flirt with them. Again, that took quite a lot of thinking and resulted in five or six decent drafts before he finally managed to some up with something that he liked, but by that point he had decided that it was something that he was going to be able to revise in the future when he gained more confidence with that sort of thing.

_My body might be pure, but my mind certainly isn't. I have a filthy little fetish for wearing girls' underwear and imagining older men touching themselves over my scent. I always make sure to get each pair sweaty by dancing and running so that when I take them to the laundry room, there's always a chance that I'll accidentally drop them and some dirty man will fulfil my fantasies. Whilst I plan on staying sweet and innocent for God, there's no harm in having a bit of fun with you if we keep it to our imagination. Let me know how I taste when they arrive on your doorstep._

Joshua felt shivers running through his body as he reread what he'd written. He hated having to write that sort of thing just to spark interest, and the thought of writing those sorts of things only to get no response left him feeling quite frankly disgusted in himself. It was completely made up, which just made the feeling in the pit of his stomach worse, and now he was forced to keep up the sexy, flirty attitude that he'd put into the advertisement himself. It was a bar set by him alone, and honestly he was hoping more than anything that enough men would fall for his bait soon enough so that his bit of religious guilt was replaced by a feeling that he had to do what he had to do to survive.

Then there were the underwear photos themselves. That was the part that Joshua had been dreading more than anything in the enitre world. He set up his webcam so that it would perfectly capture how each of the pairs looked on his thighs and ass, then took a selection of photos from different angles, ready to post. Even the posing seemed awkward and messy, especially in the first few, but he figured that maybe that clumsy virgin boy aesthetic might manage to win him a few bonus points with the men he was aiming to attract.

They were posted with a variety of creative stories about each pair, as if he hadn't just purchased them from a local store hours before the photos were taken. From "my favourite pair to exercise in" to "I only wear white lace panties in church to show my innocence", he had luckily managed to get rather descriptive about each pair of panties without getting too embarrassed. For the most part, he was able to just describe how the fabric felt on his skin and come up with a hypothetical scenario in which he could possibly wear those particular pairs of underwear, and he was absolutely thrilled to find that there was a huge improvement in his creative skills now that there was no need to use lewd vocabulary.

At that point, Joshua simply closed the tab and decided to leave it for a few days. There was no point in obsessing over it when it was just going to cause him stress, and if he was to look at it constantly, he was almost certain that he would end up completely removing his advertisement if he thought too much about it.

It had taken a lot of confidence to actually check his account in the end; part of him was worried that there would be no interest in what he had to offer, whilst another part was absolutely terrified that someone he knew would've caught him out already. The only thing that did leave him with no option but to check was the promise of rent money, which he'd decided was important enough to make him want to find out how he was doing so far.

He was rather surprised, though, to find that his inbox had completely blown up with messages by the time he logged back into his account.

_"I want to feel your slick balls rubbing against my face after you've spent a day dancing."  
"If I ever meet you in person, I'm going to stuff my tongue inside your cute little asshole until you're screaming for me."  
"I'll give you 150,000W if you send me cotton panties that are soaked in your pee - I bet you taste amazing."_

Reading the comments left Joshua's heart in his throat. Whilst he wanted to feel disgusted by some of the things he'd read, it was something that still gave him a strange little spark of excitement in his stomach. He'd never really expected it to attract any interest like that, but he was rather impressed by the amount of messages he had in which men genuinely wanted to offer him significant amounts of money in exchange for used underwear. It was something that made him feel guilty, but also left him wanting to satisfy every one of the men who had contacted him. Scrolling through, there were a good ten or fifteen offers from a selection of different men, with messages ranging from polite requests through to airing their raunchy fantasies to him.

He spent a solid hour or so replying to each of the messages, making sure to flirt as much as possible in hopes of drawing them further into his business. The responses he was giving gradually came more naturally to him as time went on, until he was comfortably able to pretend that he was attracted to the men who had messaged him. It was a rather powerful feeling to be able to do something like that, especially since some of the men who did message back quickly made a point of asking him if they could make requests for particular underwear and see how nicely it complimented the shape of his ass.

Then there were the ones who were asking to buy the underwear that he'd already photographed. He'd seen that other underwear dealers had offered their clients the opportunity to make specific requests with regards to duration of wear and particular fetishes that they would like to be fulfilled by Joshua in the exchange process, and so he made sure to offer each person that opportunity too. It did take a while for them to get back to him, but for the most part, they were requesting the same sort of thing.

"Can I pay you an extra 50,000W for a cam show in the panties you're going to send me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Initially, Joshua had been absolutely certain that he wasn't going to accept the offers for cam modelling.

After all, it was something that he had relatively mixed feelings about; whilst it did promise him quite a lot of extra money, it was also something that he considered to be higher level sex work. It was above selling panties but below prostitution, and whilst obviously he didn't have anything against sex workers in general, seeing as they were people just like him trying to get money to pay the bills, he personally didn't want to be in that position.

That view was kept up for about a month in total, in the end.

By that point, selling panties wasn't getting him quite as much as he'd anticipated from the first big rush. Whilst it was still true that he was running a niche business and that was bound to set him apart from the rest, that sort of market was also a curse, since he was less likely to get as many customers as the general markets. On top of that, he'd severely overestimated how often his consumers were going to need used underwear to fulfill their fantasies. After all, sniffing wasn't necessarily going to take away the scent of his body all that quickly, especially if the underwear was kept in the bags he'd sent them in, and as a result he was only likely to get maybe a handful of customers each month.

He figured after that time that maybe cam modelling wasn't too bad as a side business. It would compliment his sales perfectly and he'd be able to show his customers what they were missing by being on the other side of a laptop. It made it more realistic, he figured; a bit like having a long distance relationship, except for the fact that they'd never actually come in physical contact with each other. At least that would give him a bit of anonymity, plus he knew from the addresses that the vast majority of the men were living across in different parts of Korea, so the chances of him actually meeting them were incredibly slim.

It was just getting started that was the issue.

Joshua wasn't exactly the 'sexy' sort of guy. He was awkward and fumbled about a lot. He hadn't really felt the need to masturbate in the past, and he hadn't really spoken to his friends about sex, either. In fact, the only thing he'd really learnt about sexuality was what his parents had taught him when he started puberty; just the basics about how babies were made, safe sex, and those sorts of things. Being sexy wasn't really something that was necessary if he was going to wait until he had a long lasting, trusting relationship before sex was even thought about, as his parents had suggested when he was younger, so he hadn't really thought about trying to act in that manner for anyone before.

Yet, he had to start somewhere. Eventually the opportunity came to him when a seemingly nice man messaged him to ask whether he would give a show alongside his sale, and whilst Joshua had considered rejecting that offer too, he suddenly decided that it was time to take the plunge. This time he made sure to tell the customer that he'd never actually given a show before but was actually thinking about giving it a shot, and within minutes the man had suggested that maybe he'd be able to help out. He asked for a reduced price, with the promise that he'd come back at a later date to watch how Joshua had improved with his camera skills, and in exchange for that he would walk him through every step of the way.

Joshua had found himself jumping at the chance. It was something that he hadn't quite expected to come up, but frankly he was thankful that it had. They quickly arranged a time to do it and completed the transaction, and then on the day of their call Joshua quickly checked that all of his housemates had gone off to their classes before going through to his room. He jammed a chair underneath the door handle so that no one would be able to get into his room even if they did arrive home early, then promptly dressed in something nice and sat at his laptop screen.

The wait before the Skype call started was probably the worst wait that he'd ever experienced in his entire life. Joshua hadn't really expected that he would be in that position, which made his nerves even worse, but on top of that, he honestly didn't know what to expect. Whilst he'd been able to look through advertisements for selling panties before he dipped into that market, he really couldn't bring himself to check out cam models beforehand. A lot of them were on pornographic websites, which he absolutely wasn't comfortable in visiting, and he knew that he would feel awful if he wasn't able to afford the tips that the models deserved. After all, they were providing a service and deserved a fair paycheck, even if Joshua was just doing his research, and so he'd feel bad to flake out of paying.

Finally, the call came through, and Joshua felt his heart suddenly rise into his throat. He checked his attire over once before pressing the button to accept the call.

He was absolutely relieved to find that he was greeted with the face of a man aged around thirty, as opposed to a person's genitals, as he'd expected. That was the first thing he'd been worried about, admittedly, so it was great to see that it wasn't going to be a problem. The man seemed incredibly nice face to face, too; he started out by chatting with Joshua about his day, what he studied, and then finally his favourite things, just so that he would calm down a bit. It worked really well, and Joshua soon felt that he was a lot less tense as they began to get to know each other a bit.

Then came the proposal to start. Joshua took in a deep breath before insisting that he was ready, and so they started out with the basics. The man didn't really want him to end up feeling anxious over what was due to come, so he gave a run through of what he was hoping to get through in a twenty minute slot. It included undressing, touching himself a bit, then finishing up with showing some extra skin. The panties would stay on, but at the end he would be allowed to choose whether he wanted to show that bit extra or not. It was completely up to Joshua to choose how it wanted to go, and he was more than welcome to stop if he was feeling too uncomfortable with the situation.

"So, we're going to start with undressing. Take your shirt off for me, please," the man announced, before offering up an encouraging smile. Joshua was eager to get into the swing of it, so he quickly grabbed for the back of his shirt and started to tug it over his head, but the man quickly made a noise of disapproval to catch his attention before it could come off completely.  
"Think sexy; I don't want any of this where you're trying to get it over and done with. The sexier you can be to start with, the less effort you have to put in later to get your client off."

It was a good point, if he was being honest. On instruction, he pulled the shirt back down over his body, then crossed his hands over his stomach to grab at either side of the shirt's hem. It was pulled up in one slow but smooth motion, so that his torso was being revealed inch by inch, and he was rather impressed by the way that it forced him to reach up and show off his body more. It was a good tactic, he decided, and made it easier for him to act cute, too. As the fabric started to rise over his head, Joshua simply began to give a little wiggle of his hips, in hopes that it would show how excited he was to finally get started.

The man seemed to be impressed by his ability to take on what was being said to him, and congratulated him on that before promptly asking if he'd like to take his trousers off. That bit was a bit more awkward for Joshua, since he'd never really shown off his full body like that, but nevertheless he shifted up onto his knees before popping each of the buttons on his jeans almost painfully slowly, then gradually started to shimmy them down his thighs.

He was only stopped when the jeans were resting mid thigh, just below his ass. For a moment, Joshua was worried that he'd done something wrong again, but was luckily met with a smile and a comment about how he was doing well, but they were going to try something sexy again. The man instructed him to turn around and show off how pretty his ass was, seeing as it was going to look plumper with the waistband of his jeans pushing it up slightly. 

Joshua was quick to shuffle around to face away so that he could show off the shape of his ass in the process. A quick check on his laptop screen showed that it did actually look rather soft and plump when he had his jeans resting like that. With a slight smile, he made sure to start teasing in hopes that it would make it look even more attractive; he gave a few tugs upwards on the belt loops in order to make his ass jiggle a little, then wiggled his hips again, in hopes that it would look cute.

Again, the man was rather happy with his performance and informed him that he could finish taking them off. The jeans were pushed down as slowly as possible, but then tugged off his calves in one sharp motion each, so that he was left kneeling in just the panties.

The man shifted away from his screen a bit and took the sight of Joshua in. There was a silence between them for a moment, in which Joshua tried to show off his body as best as possible without actually touching it, and then finally he heard a long breath drawing from his customer.  
"Okay, do you feel comfortable playing with those pretty little nipples?"

That was something that Joshua hadn't quite expected. From the way that it was said earlier on in the call, he'd half expected that the man would've asked him to be touching his ass or junk, but touching his nipples would be stepping into something completely new. It wasn't really anything that Joshua had even considered before; he knew that his nipples were sensitive from the way that they occasionally brushed against his polo shirts and left him tingling in the pit of his stomach, but he'd never really considered touching them intentionally before.

Yet, there was a first for everything. He let his fingers start at his navel then gradually ghost up his torso until they were almost at his chest. That was where he grew a bit nervous again, though, and instead of jumping straight into it as he'd hoped to do, Joshua found himself brushing over them once before quickly retracting his hands.

"Is something wrong?" his customer asked, with an expression of genuine concern starting to take over his face. Joshua could feel his own cheeks starting to go red in pure embarrassment as he shook his head, but he found himself unable to touch them again for the moment. He paused with his fingers resting on his ribs, until finally the man piped up again.  
"Have you seen how stiff they are? It looks really cute. I bet you can give them a squeeze for me."

As much as he was still nervous, the encouragement gave him a starting point. He took a deep breath before moving his fingers back up and giving a little squeeze to the nubs in turn, earning a noise of approval as a result. The encouragement continued until the man had successfully led Joshua to pluck and rub and gently twist his nipples, and whilst it was rather embarrassing, he could feel himself starting to stiffen a little in the panties over the feeling of his chest being stimulated. It was rather pleasurable, he found, and it was something that he was genuinely willing to practice so that he wouldn't be as anxious about touching them like that in the future.

Finally, there was the bigger reveal of skin. Joshua hadn't been too sure about that part, but he'd quickly figured that he'd like to give it a shot. After all, he didn't know whether it was going to work out well for him or not until he'd tried it, and so he quietly asked what it would include.

"It's completely up to you how you do this part," his customer explained, "You could pull the front of your panties down and show me what you're packing. You could pull them in towards the middle so that I can see how your balls hang on either side of the fabric. You could even turn around again and show me what your cute little hole looks like, if you're comfortable with that."

Joshua had to take a minute to think about it. He'd never shown any of those parts of his body off to anyone before, and it was strange to be starting out by showing someone over webcam. Yet, he decided that it would be best to go big or go home at this rate; he needed to know whether or not he looked sexy whilst showing himself off, and being nervous wasn't going to help with that. He promptly turned his back to the camera, bent, and moved the panties to the side, making sure to get relatively close in order to give a good view of his ass.

He was happy to hear the man take in his next breath rather sharply before uttering something about him spreading himself. Joshua did as instructed without thinking about it too much, making sure to use both hands in order to spread himself as best as possible, and even made his hole clench a few times in the process. He'd hoped that it would seem cute instead of showing off how scared he was to have someone looking at him like that, but thankfully it seemed to have done the trick incredibly well as he heard the man letting out more sounds of approval whilst he showed himself off. It was punctuated with a few little hip wiggles, just as everything else had up to that point, before he slowly moved the panties to cover himself again, then turned to face his customer once again.

That was the show over. He was informed that he would need to do a bit more in the future in order to give his customers the best value for money and make them feel as if it was worth paying that much to see a beautiful man on camera, but it was a great start to give him the confidence to do that. The man gave him a few extra pointers, along with some things to practice when he was on his own, then wished him good luck before hanging up the call.

Joshua was left sitting on his bed in complete silence, wondering how he felt about the entire situation. It felt better in the moment, but was still rather uncomfortable to think about as a way of getting money. Yet, he figured that it was still a way of paying the bills and frankly he did enjoy it quite a bit, so it was better than some of the other jobs that he could have taken on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit annoyed about this one because I had it almost completely written up, but then my laptop updated itself and the website I have my fics saved on isn't available at the moment - it's been two days and just isn't loading at all, so I've had to use Write or Die to get this chapter written in about three hours. It's basically 2000 words down the drain, so I'm not really all too happy.
> 
> On the contrary, this version came out a lot better than I'd expected seeing as it took me so long to write the first draft. It's moving forward and more stuff will happen soon enough, but it's getting Joshua to that point just yet. I think there's probably going to be two or three more chapters before it actually gets to the point that we actually planned properly, so there's that to look forward to.
> 
> I haven't really proofed it though, so if there is anything please let me know and I'll have a look in the morning when I'm not tired as heckie
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Gradually over time, Joshua began to feel as if he was getting better at the cam modelling.

Admittedly, the first few were incredibly messy, though. He'd practiced around twenty times on his own with no one watching until eventually he was able to feel as if he was actually sexy, but it was absolutely nothing like modelling for someone else.

He was lucky. A lot of his customers actually found it really endearing that he was fumbling around like a baby giraffe. His legs occasionally got stuck in his trousers and his shirt sometimes got tangled around his head, but it was fine when they told him that he looked cute when he messed up. On the odd occasion in which he wore his cross necklace for the shows, it got caught in his shirt too, and he had had to try and avoid looking uncomfortable as it almost choked him. He tried to be sexy with his nipple touches, although sometimes it didn't work out too well if he was feeling particularly nervous with certain customers, and unfortunately there was an expectation that he would get hard from what he was doing if he was truly enjoying it, which didn't always work out. Around eight times out of ten, he would end up either being anxious or put off by the customer, and as a result would be left soft still. Some men liked it, others got a bit frustrated.

It was a learning curve. It probably took around five tries for him to successfully learn how to get his clothes off properly without messing up, and he ended up shamefully getting an extra head for his electric toothbrush so that he could use it on his nipples and teach himself to relax. Those sorts of things were incredibly awkward for him, but he decided that he needed to be able to do them in order to get where he needed to be and end up with tips on top of his base wage.

Eventually it did pay off rather well, as he managed to snatch up a 10000W tip from someone. It wasn't much, honestly, but it was a great start considering that it was around a fifth of the actual show price.

Joshua was buzzing over that for days. It had been incredibly hard to hide how proud he was, especially since he hadn't even expected such a tip, and his housemates had noticed and brought it up with him. It wasn't something that he was going to talk to them about, obviously, but they were luckily just happy that he was happy and not stressed out about everything that was going on in his life. It was a booster if nothing else to encourage him to continue working towards improving himself, and so eventually the tips were starting to trickle in more regularly.

That was the point where Joshua was starting to explore a bit more, too. Although he had decided that he wasn't comfortable with viewing pornography, eventually he figured that it would give him ideas on how to spice up his shows and rake in a higher interest from customers. Pornography was probably better in that respect, apparently, since a lot of the shows were already prerecorded and didn't require him to pay the models. On top of that, he was almost completely anonymous if he viewed it like that, seeing as he didn't need to put in any personal details or debit card information, so there was no worry about being caught. As much as it hurt his pride to be doing that, it was rather hard for a guy with absolutely no experience of sex whatsoever to do shows like that and keep it interesting, so that sort of thing was the only way forward whilst still keeping the pure appearance with his housemates.

He'd gone onto one website that he'd heard his friends throwing about a bit, having figured that it would have a decent selection of videos to get him started. After all, any little tips on how to improve would have gotten him somewhere, seeing as he'd ended up carrying everything from his first show through to his last so far.

The website was rather loud and uncomfortable in terms of design, he noticed. It was particularly uncomfortable to see that as soon as the page loaded, he was faced with at least six video thumbnails of naked girls with some man's genitals in one of their orifices. It wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping to see, but he didn't really want to close his eyes either, seeing as he was there for research purposes. Instead, he'd decided to keep his gaze locked on the banner at the top of the page and tried to find where the cam shows were.

Pressing the tab for that had left him feeling rather disappointed, frankly. He'd expected that he'd be able to dip into the chat with no problem, but he was immediately faced with a busty, almost inanimate girl who was waiting for monetary offers before she started the show. It had taken him longer than necessary to realise that it was set up differently to how he imagined; it was clear that it was prerecorded as he'd expected, but there was an initial clothed video to rake in the wage, and then the actual show would start when they'd earned the money that they wanted to first. The model continued to ask for more and more money, even when the other men on the chat were giving her more, and so Joshua quickly gave up and went back to the main page.

That was when he decided to try the search bar. It wasn't exactly something that he particularly wanted to do, seeing as any old video could come up and could be more graphic than he'd hoped for, but he figured that that was the only option left at the moment.

'Cam show'. He typed the words out as slowly as possible, hoping to avoid seeing it for as long as possible, then pressed enter. Within seconds, Joshua's screen was flooded with more thumbnails, although this time only half contained nudity. In fact, one in particular had a girl sat on her bed in a bunny suit and ears, and since that one seemed to be the most innocent looking one out of all of the ones that came up on his screen, Joshua quickly decided to click on that one first.

It was strange to see a show from that perspective. As soon as it started, it was obvious that it was targeted at several viewers at once, and he could see the girl's eyes flashing over the screen as she started to type messages into the chat bar at the bottom. It took maybe a minute or two for her to finally get started, and it began with her grabbing for a lolly and stuffing it into her mouth. "Hey, everyone! Welcome back finally! It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?" She switched her sitting position so that her legs were tucked underneath her ass and her hands were pressed on the mattress in front of her, so that her breasts were pushed together a bit more. "Yes, my boob job is complete and healed; thank you for all of your kind donations towards that. You'll get to see it later in the show."

Joshua was impressed to say the least. Not only by the fact that she'd managed to get enough money from her shows to be able to afford surgery, which was a pretty big achievement considering the price of it, but also by her confidence. The girl was clearly completely comfortable in front of the camera, and she made sure to tease her viewers a lot, even when she was talking. The lolly was slipped in and out of her mouth here and there, she would move about slightly and draw attention to her body, and she was absolutely adorable with her mannerisms, which made for a charming show right from the start.

Yet, the show properly kicked off when she pulled out her new toy. Apparently it was something that one of her viewers had bought her, and it was incredibly expensive so she was very thankful for it. She leaned over to grab it, making sure to show her ass a little as she did so, then pulled it on screen. It was something that Joshua had never seen before, and honestly he wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be something sexual or not. She began to talk through the settings for it, pointing out that she'd used it once or twice before just to see what ones she liked the most, before promptly starting to use it.

She started out by using it on her breasts, much to Joshua's surprise. It didn't seem like the sort of toy that would be used there, but he figured that she might have just been creative with it. The toy was vibrating at a consistent pace, and she made sure to rub it right over the front of the bunny suit until her nipples were showing through the fabric. That was pointed out to her viewers, but she continued to tease the nubs until finally her eyes drifted to the bottom of the screen again. "Junghoondok, you're gonna have to tip me 100,000W for me to show you my titties this early on," she announced with a wink before getting back to work, but it took all of thirty seconds for her to break into a sudden grin and look directly into the camera. "Thank you for being so prompt; I'll send you a private photo at the end, too, for being so kind."

The toy was turned off and placed to the side briefly as she teasingly started to shimmy the top of her bunny suit down. It was pulled to the point where it just about covered her nipples still, at which point she showed the camera how close it was to revealing her full chest, before she quickly pulled it back up completely. That was when she offered another little smile to the camera before promising that she was only playing, and then peeling the fabric away from her skin to show off everything underneath. Joshua had half expected just a flash of her skin, but she spent some time playing with her chest before finally pulling the fabric up to cover herself again.

Without another word, she retrieved the toy and rocked back to lay on the bed, before moving it between her thighs. That was the point in which Joshua almost had to click off the tab, since he was left feeling incredibly uncomfortable, but he was also strangely mesmerised and ended up unable to draw his eyes away from her just yet. She didn't even need to show off any extra skin to stay sexy, which was rather unusual to see but also really impressive. She was loud and confident with the toy, making sure to keep looking towards the camera here and there, and was obviously doing if for her own satisfaction as much as she was doing it for the viewers.

The playing lasted for a few minutes in total before she finally started to run the toy over the rest of her body again. "Now, I have some more toys that we can play with, if anyone wants to see them, and as always we're waiting for my tips to hit the threshold before you get to see what else is hiding under my clothes," she explained, making sure to punctuate it with a cute wiggle, "We're almost there, though; don't worry." At that point, she reached off screen again before pulling out a toy that closely resembled male genitalia.

That was when Joshua had to stop.

He quickly shut down the tab and sat in silence for a moment, trying to take it all in. Honestly, the show was rather impressive in the way that it had managed to maintain a good amount of sexiness all whilst the model was just being herself, and that was what Joshua aspired to do. There was no need for excessive nudity, at least not until she'd made enough money from the show to justify it in her own eyes, and there was a lot of teasing with her facial expressions and the littlest of touches.

Although Joshua wasn't exactly going to be purchasing any toys in order to do that sort of show, he did still start to draw things out of it. He could use his fingers to do that sort of thing and maybe wear things other than his usual jumpers and jeans in order to make for a better show. Heck, he could even wear shorts, which would probably be easier to get off his body, but would also flash a teasing amount of skin before he actually got to taking his clothes off. He could touch himself through his clothes, especially when it came to his nipples, and then gradually work up to undressing so that it would be more novel than if he was rushing into that sort of thing.

Admittedly, it was going to take some time to work out exactly how he was going to do it. He'd have to figure himself out before he actually got to it so that none of his customers were left being his test subjects for that sort of thing, but perhaps after a few more shows he would be able to do that sort of thing. After all, he was getting more and more confident as time passed, and he knew full well that he could manage to be more sexy if he was allowed to keep his clothes on for a while longer.

In the end, he decided that he would practice in his room for a while before contacting his first cam show client. That one particular guy seemed to be the sort who would enjoy that sort of thing, especially since it would show more development for him as a person and a model.

He ended up contacting that customer again after just a few days to tell him what he was planning to do, figuring that a direct message would be the best course of action. Whenever he was ready to get a new pair of panties, he just had to message Joshua with the style and colour, then he would get the show that he was hoping for when he first messaged. It was going to be absolutely worth the money he was due to pay towards it, and Joshua promised that he would be wanting to give tips by the time they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that doing research for this fic is the most awkward thing, so I'm trying to get most of it done before I go back to university. I don't actually have internet in my house and there's no way I'm watching cam shows on either the university network nor the WiFi from the pub next door.
> 
> As a result, it might be fast tracked so that this one is every second fic that I update. I can't make any promises, but there's 10 days before I move again and that's brushing it rather fine honestly
> 
> Anyhoo, there's sexy Joshua on the way so hopefully it'll be an enjoyable second show!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Joshua was absolutely thrilled when the customer replied to him several days later. The customer actually was in need of some new underwear, since he'd decided that perhaps it was finally time to dip into some of his fetishes. It was something that Joshua would probably be able to provide him with, apparently, but he said that he'd rather start out with the show first, then tell him what his main kink was afterwards. It meant that Joshua couldn't use it against him and get a quick win during the show, and it even added a challenge in which he would get a huge tip if he could figure out what it was before the end of the show.

He wasn't that interested by the tip, if he was being honest; of course it would be nice, but the main purpose of the show was to gain experience and show off his progress. He figured that if it did end with him identifying the kink he would be rather happy, but he wasn't going to actively search for it. After all, Joshua wasn't quite a super sleuth or anything, and he made sure to let his customer know that right from the start.

That was that. They organised another date to do the show, and Joshua was sent away with the mission of purchasing black lacy Brazilian panties for the show. It wasn't really his usual style when it came to that sort of thing, seeing as most of his clients asked for either g-strings or full cotton briefs, but he wasn't exactly complaining about it. That style was supposed to make his ass look perfect, apparently, plus he was being paid a delicious 300,000W for that one pair of panties.

By the time it came to the show this time, Joshua was a lot more confident. He'd decided to give the customer's profile a check prior to the show in order to determine whether he had a type or not, just so that he would be able to pick an appropriate outfit, and it had taken all of five minutes to figure out that the customer had a soft spot for more modest models in general. A lot of them made sure to wear tank tops or t-shirts as well as their panties in photos, and their teasers for camera modelling always showed them starting out in a decent amount of clothes. Not necessarily anything too bulky, but it was enough to appear as if the session was that of people with a close relationship, as opposed to a client and sex worker.

As much as Joshua did enjoy wearing tiny shorts and very tight shirts for that sort of thing with most clients, he figured that this time it would be best to cover up a bit more. He still tried to maintain the sex appeal with his clothing choice, but it was a lot less revealing this time. In the end, he decided that a loose fitting tank top paired with running trousers made for decent attire; the shirt allowed him to be showing off just enough skin whilst still being covered up, whilst the trousers perfectly displayed his ass and thighs in a way that was going to leave him able to tease, just like the bunny girl.

It was the recipe for success, as far as he was concerned. Joshua had complete confidence in himself when he finally got around to the time of the show, and he found himself smiling with satisfaction over his plans when the call finally came in. He wasted no time in answering it, and was faced again by the face of the client. That was always a pleasant surprise, seeing as there was a mix of either faces, genitals or black screens whenever he did that sort of show, and it was genuinely nice to be able to exchange further smiles with the customer before he got started.

This time, they skipped the small talk at the start. Joshua simply gave a wink as he insisted that his customer sit back and relax, then pushed his laptop to the other side of the bed so that he could get started.

The show began with some moisturising cream on that particular day. It was something new that he hadn't tried before, but it was going to be a learning curve nonetheless. He retrieved the cream from underneath his pillow before squirting a generous amount into his hands. Firstly, he began to rub slow circles up his arms until both were sufficiently covered in the lotion, then gradually started up his neck. It allowed him to flex his neck muscles in a way that showed off the soft skin, and he made sure to leave the customer with a little remark about how his neck was already incredibly soft and it would be great to feel a man's lips running up his skin when he was being nice enough to give so much room for kisses.

Joshua was almost certain that he saw the client shivering, and it took all of the strength he had not to smirk at that response. Instead he decided to busy himself by rubbing his nipples through his shirt, making sure to give little pinches and twists as he did so, until they were poking proudly through the white fabric. He even made sure to move towards the camera a bit as he pointed out that if the customer looked closely, he could see the exact shape of his areolas through the fabric. He could see the customer watching him intently as he traced around the nubs with his fingertips, but Joshua quickly decided that it wasn't as obvious as he was hoping it would be, so he simply coated both of his thumbs in saliva before rubbing them directly over his nipples.

That brought the customer to full attention in a matter of seconds. He was leaning towards his laptop screen and Joshua could tell that his eyes were on his fingers the entire time. It gave him a sudden sense of power as he continued toying himself, then suddenly switched it up so that he was palming himself through his trousers, and then finally he rocked back to sit back on the bed with his his knees parted ever so slightly. "Now," he started, making sure to punctuate the first word with a lip lick, "Would you like to see my nipples properly?" There was no answer straight away, so he simply waited for the information that he wanted to know, finding that he had the confidence to do so without feeling pressured to fill the silence with something. Eventually the man gave a quick nod as his eyes flashed towards the camera in a way that was almost pleading, and so Joshua set to work.

He'd had plenty of time to practice that particular way of teasing. The straps of the tank top were gradually pulled in until the hems of the arm holes just about brushed over his nipples. At that point, the shirt was released from his grasp as he flashed a teasing smile towards the camera and told his customer that he wasn't going to be getting it that easily, and to his surprise, he was faced with a hurried message about how the man would do anything to see his cute little chest, just as long as he had the opportunity to see him stripping.

From that moment on, Joshua had all of the power. He knew full well that he would be able to manipulate any response that he wanted, within reason, and so he decided to play on it for a while longer. A few more begging comments led to him pulling the straps together again but covering his nipples with his hands in the process, and the offer of a tip was what finally got him to show his skin. He allowed a total of ten seconds to look before he adjusted the shirt again, making sure to give a sweet little smile in response to the fact that the customer was getting worked up over him.

That was when he decided it was time to show his lower half a bit. When kneeling, a slight turn to the side was enough to show his bulge off, and Joshua even dared to pull the waistband of the trousers down a few inches so that his customer could see how worked up he was getting over it, too. It showed just the very tip of his dick, which was already starting to get red with anticipation for his full arousal, but before the customer could get used to it, he pulled the layer back up to cover himself again. Following that, Joshua turned around further so that his ass would be showing. It was hard to see, seeing as the trousers were black, but if he positioned himself just right it made his ass look perfectly round and soft. A quick grope was enough to draw attention to the shapes of Joshua's body for the moment, so he decided to simply leave it at that; after all, he was still fully dressed and decided that now he'd finished the teasing, it was time to get to the stripping part.

Joshua moved straight back up to his top half. It was time to get to work with undressing, and so he grabbed either side of the hem and slowly lifted it up and over his head, just as he had done during the first show. This time he made sure to lean back slightly in order to show off the shape of his lower torso better, and as soon as he was free of the fabric, the cream came back out to play. His hands were covered again, but this time Joshua grew to be a lot messier with his touches. The slow circles started the game off again, but as soon as his body was slick, he began to run spread fingers over his torso in order to tease his own senses. His nails dug into the more sensitive areas of his skin - around his collarbone, below his ribs and above his navel to name a few - and then finally the attention was drawn back to his nipples again.

This time, the attention to the area was a lot more short-lived. He made sure to play with them so that they were slick from the lotion, but after a few pinches, he decided to leave them in favour of touching the front of his trousers again. "Which body part would you rather I show you first?" he asked the camera in the most honey-sweet voice that he could possibly muster, which earned another frantic message about how his customer loved asses more than anything.

Joshua couldn't help but smile as he turned to face away from the camera. Although his back wasn't the main attraction, he snatched up the opportunity to show off his back muscles for a minute or so before he finally decided to ease the trousers down. To start with, they were only shifted far enough to show the waistband of the panties, but then he decided to monitor the customer's expression so that when he could see the anticipation building on his face, the trousers could come down a bit further.

It worked rather well, for the most part. In the end, Joshua had to increase the speed at which he pulled the trousers down, since it was taking a painfully long amount of time, but once the fabric was resting on his mid thighs, he knew he could do anything with it. He took to that part like a fish to water; both of his hands moved to his ass, where he traced the lace of the panties with a fingertip before spreading himself so that his cheeks swallowed up the fabric. His fingers ran over the skin as slowly as he could manage, before giving a few little pinches and squeezes, then finally he began to rub lotion into his skin. This time, he used the slow motions again, making sure to bounce his ass as much as possible in order to show off the shape of it better, before giving one hard slap to the right cheek. Joshua noted how it grew red in just a matter of seconds, and even made a point of bending so that the hand mark was more visible on the camera.

It was time to start showing the front, he decided after a minute or two. Joshua shuffled around so that the customer had a full front view of his body; it was a view that didn't really leave much to the imagination, unfortunately, but Joshua luckily had the confidence to show himself off like that by this point. He began to stroke himself a bit through the panties again, before shifting the fabric to the side a fraction and watching how his balls completely fell unsupported. It was rather strange to see how they had come free from the constraints of the fabric so easily, but Joshua wasn't really complaining as his customer's eyes were glued to what he was packing. He gave a tester squeeze to them and one rough tug downwards before adjusting them in the panties again and moving to the waistband.

There he toyed with the fabric for a moment, almost shyly, before gradually pulling it down to show the actual length that he was packing. That was the moment of anxiety for Joshua; as much as he'd been working on improving his shows and all, he'd never actually shown anyone his full length before, so it was something that left him feeling a bit nervous. After all, he hadn't really seen anyone else's properly either, and so he was mostly trusting that his customer would find him attractive and a suitable size. He made sure to pull the foreskin back a bit, lifted the length with two fingers to show that it was starting to get stiff, then eventually tucked it back in again.

The focus moved back to his ass for the rest of the show. Joshua probably spent a good ten minutes playing with his ass and showing off his hole, and he knew full well that his customer was loving every minute of it. He'd even dared to dip the very tip of a spit-covered finger straight into his hole, too, just to tease the customer that bit more. Joshua hadn't really considered playing with himself like that before, but it was easily drawing the customer's full attention to his ass and was clearly doing wonders for him, so it was something that he was considering trying out some more in the future. That was going to be his go-to asset if nothing else was working, he decided, and so it was probably going to be the thing he worked on the most from that point on, too.

Joshua was absolutely thrilled by the end when his customer informed him that he'd improved significantly. Whilst Joshua had trusted that it was the truth right from the start, it was only made better when the customer shamefully admitted that he had ended up masturbating subtly over him and imagining how his panties would smell after they'd spent so long rubbing against his hole throughout the day. It was embarrassing to hear, but he wasn't exactly complaining as the customer offered to bump his total payment up to 500,000W in order to cover the panties, the show, and a 'congratulations for doing so well' gift for Joshua to treat himself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've seen that we have a set number of chapters now; I've planned it all out so that we have a set end to the fic.
> 
> It's probably not going to be finished and posted by September 23rd but I have a tracker now so that I can calculate how many words need to be written for it to have the fic typed up by the time I leave for university again. It might be done, but if not the last two chapters won't necessarily need masses of research so we should be fine.
> 
> Also as a heads up a few more characters are being added in at some point, but I'll clarify again that there won't be any specific pairing with any of the Seventeen boys - not promising that it'll all be solo, but none of the boys are in relationships of a romantic or intimate nature.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

When Joshua first started doing his cam modelling, he never once thought that he would end up being tempted by bigger shows.

One of his customers had eventually suggested it to him after one of the private shows. Joshua had pointed out that he couldn't afford to get toys or sexy outfits, seeing as he was investing the money straight into his bills and food, and so it had been pointed out that viewers on bigger shows sometimes gave gifts. It was something that could probably cover all of his bills and more, so that he was able to have a more comfortable or luxurious lifestyle if he wished to do so, and so it was apparently something that was worth considering at the very least. As usual, Joshua had been a bit reluctant with the idea to start with, seeing as it felt as if it wasn't going to fit with his personal modelling style as well as his morals, but after some consideration he figured that if nothing else, a few shows would give him the props to be able to improve his private shows some more.

That was something that he definitely wanted to be able to do. As much as Joshua could have probably denied enjoying the shows to start with, he was coming to be incredibly close with some of his returning customers, and he was starting to get to the point where he could start a show without having to plan it out first, whilst still coming up with something really arousing. He was coming to see himself as a bit of a crowd pleaser; over time he was able to read someone's behaviour and comments in a way that allowed him to tailor his style to their interests. It was something that was starting to make him feel powerful, and the more he started to notice his customers coming to enjoy the shows, the more he was enjoying them too. It was also becoming very personal, to the point where he was able to act like a romantic partner for a few of the customers in order to get them off quicker, and it was strangely natural to him once he'd developed that bit of experience.

As a result, he decided that even if he did start with bigger shows, he still wanted to be able to do the smaller scale shows too. He wasn't going to let popularity get to him and make him think that he was above those small private shows in the future, if it did get to that point, seeing as it was where he started out and learned pretty much everything that he knew. Yet, it was time for him to do something more drastic for the benefit of his frequent customers, since he would be able to provide new materials for them if he did get donations, and so he started with his plan to set up his own camera shows.

Again, it was a huge niche. Joshua had underestimated the extent of it when he first started to check; most camera models in larger scale show were female, much like when it came to selling panties, and a lot of the men who did those shows were rugged and masculine. Joshua, on the other hand, was small and weedy in comparison - he was described as having a dancer's body, which was good for attracting boys when it came to selling panties, but didn't necessarily work out for bigger shows unless he was up for advertising himself as much as possible on his selling site.

It was uncomfortable to say the least. The last thing that Joshua wanted was to have to fish around for viewers in order to get a decent turnout. He didn't want to have to beg them for enough money to make a larger scale show to be worth the time it had taken to prepare it, and he wasn't even certain as to whether it would end up being recorded by someone and uploaded onto a pornographic website. That was his worst nightmare, seeing as he was hoping to be taken seriously as a professional man in his future career and the last thing he wanted was for his friends, colleagues and future employers to have seen him naked like that.

It had taken a good week or so for him to finally decide that he needed to give it a shot even if there was a chance that he'd only get maybe one or two viewers. He made sure to arrange it on a website and advertise before he'd even dipped too far into his research, just so that he wouldn't have the opportunity to back out anymore, then started to work from there. Luckily on the website that he'd used, there was a protection tool to stop people from recording his show on their laptop, so he didn't really have to worry about that sort of thing anymore, and from what he could see, there were a mix of different styles when it came to those sorts of shows so he could easily come up with his own style for the job. On top of that, the money that he received from donations were sent to a bank on the host website, so that he could withdraw the funds whenever he wanted and didn't have to worry about his viewers knowing his banking details.

The research ultimately left him with a variety of information to work with. The mix of talking and non-talking videos were interesting to see, since he was able to watch how some people were able to be incredibly arousing without even opening their mouth whilst others were able to bump up the sex appeal by chatting with their viewers as if they were very familiar with them. On the contrary, there was a rather big line between those who would tease their viewers with occasional flashes of skin, and those who would get naked right from the start before rubbing some sort of sex toy on their body.

That was something that did genuinely worry Joshua. He couldn't live up to the latter style, and he didn't know whether he was attractive enough with just the flashes. Sure, it worked on an individual basis where it felt exclusive for his customers, but he felt as if there would be something very different about doing that for a wider audience. The feeling of exclusivity was rather non-existent, even if it was just for a handful of viewers at any one time, and it wasn't as if he could pretend to be the boyfriend of all of them at once. On top of that, he would be the only person on screen, so he couldn't even use their body language to see whether he needed to tease more or just get straight to the chase.

Yet, he'd decided to go for it already, and he needed to jump straight in even if it was going to be messy. He figured that it would be fine in the end, since they would know right from the start that he was a first timer for that sort of thing and he could always take on requests if it all started to go pear-shaped, since he'd seen some of the more experienced models doing that, too. Joshua made sure to even write up a list of things that he felt he should add into that sort of show, based on what he'd seen in the shows that he'd ended up watching through. It was arranged into a sensible order, in hopes that it would all flow out really well, and he'd decided, after giving it a lot of thought, that he would prefer to keep to his usual levels of talking for the first attempt at least. That was what his customers were familiar with so it was going to be something that he could probably use to his advantage until he had a better idea of whether that was good or not.

The outfit that he'd decided upon was rather modest, but not much different from his usual attire. He'd gone for a v-neck cotton shirt, so that he would be able to show off a bit of skin but still make it obvious that he was there to give a show, along with some shorts that reached his mid thigh. Of all of the outfit, the shorts caused the most problems, even more than the panties that he'd chosen to wear for that particular show. He was concerned that they weren't flattering enough to be sexy as well as decorous, but then again he didn't really want to start off in booty shorts for his first show. If anything, Joshua probably spent more time weighing up the pros and cons of wearing those specific shorts than he had actually planning out how the show would play out over the half hour slot. The final decision ultimately ended up happening on the day of the show itself, around forty five minutes before it was due to start.

He simply tossed the shorts on the bed at that time, figuring that there was no point in overthinking it any further and stressing himself out, then promptly went for a shower. He made sure to raise the temperature in the shower in hopes that it would make him feel a lot cleaner internally as well as externally, and then he got to work with washing himself. Joshua was certain that he'd never scrubbed his body so intensely in his entire life, but he felt that it was absolutely necessary in order to mentally prepare himself for the job. He'd already spent a good twelve or so hours trying to mentally prepare himself so far, so this was going to be the cherry on top of the cake to make him feel as if he was ready for absolutely anything.

His hair was washed in a way that was recommended to him by Jeonghan quite a while ago; he made sure to spend extra time lathering it and then decided to leave it in for five or so minutes in hopes that it would come out softer and healthier-looking on camera. Then came the conditioner; he usually avoided using it altogether, but this time he decided to use almost a handful. Once it was all washed out, he made an active effort to scrub at his teeth for the third time that day, and then finished up with his razor.

It started out with face shaving, under the premise that it would make him look more baby faced and cute, but as he went to get out of the shower, he suddenly caught sight of his body hair and had to stop himself. There wasn't a massive amount, especially not on his legs, but he was suddenly smacked with an undeniable feeling of uneasiness as he stared down hard at his own naked body. In the end, that feeling became too much and he ended up tidying himself up; making sure that his legs were smooth below the knee where the hairs were the darkest, significantly trimming down the hair under his arms, then checking more intimate areas in order to see whether it looked as if he was groomed sufficiently in the places that mattered the most.

When satisfied, he made a point of checking that he'd gotten rid of all evidence of any cut hair from both his body and the plughole before getting out of the shower. He made his way back to his room and started to dry his body, then spent a few minutes blow drying his hair so that it was fluffy and soft ready for the show. The hair dryer was blasted over his skin in hopes that it would prevent it from feeling sticky against his clothes, then finally he gave himself one more check over before starting to get dressed.

By the time he was ready, there were still ten minutes left.

Admittedly, he was relieved to still have a few minutes left to himself before the show started. He'd adjusted his shirt around fifteen times, and had even rearranged his bed a couple of times, too. Despite the fact that his viewers wouldn't see the rest of his room, he had made sure to tidy that up during the day, too. Everything was looking neat and professional, so he had the opportunity to sit and relax for a short while once the website was up and loaded on his laptop.

Just before it began, he remembered the fact that he had a bar of chocolate in his bag that was supposed to help get him in the mood before the show. He'd awkwardly purchased it at a nearby sex shop, having somehow managed to avoid the toy section at the back of the shop in the process, and had been rather curious about trying it. Apparently it was good for getting libido up and would help him avoid having an awkward moment where he didn't even get slightly hard as a result of his nerves. He scrambled across the room to where it was stashed and quickly pulled the bar out, before going straight back over to the bed and sitting down again as he started to eat it.

Or rather, he crammed it straight into his mouth. He was so worried about not finishing it in time that he chewed at the bar with such a speed that it gave him jaw ache, then washed it down with almost a full bottle of water before checking that he didn't have any residue teeth or disgusting brown saliva. Luckily it was all okay, so he simply relaxed again and hoped that the chocolate would kick in before the show officially started.

He counted down every second right up until the point where the show was due to begin, then adjusted himself on the bed in front of the camera as he flashed a sweet smile and gave a greeting. A quick check showed him that he had four viewers at the moment, which was a bit disappointing but a decent turnout considering that he'd given five days of notice and only managed to advertise to his pre-existing customers.

"Welcome to the show tonight. I'm hoping that I'll get to know you all better and you'll get to know me at the same time, so I'll just do my thing and let you all give me suggestions on where to go. No charge for requests this time; it's just something casual for everyone."

Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a bit more sure of himself, but also a bit of a baby giraffe, if I'm being honest.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if anyone is interested, but this stuff is the chocolate that's mentioned: https://www.amazon.co.uk/Ann-Summers-Aphrodisiac-Chocolate-Enhancing/dp/B00PQJ46HI
> 
> Note: I don't necessarily endorse sex drugs, even if they are used and/or are a part of the foods mentioned in the fic, but then again I'm not saying that it's always a bad thing either. Make sure to wait until you're over 18 if you want that sort of thing and be safe if you do borrow some of Joshua's ideas - Papa Camelabra can't take responsibility for risky behaviours. But even so, I do hope you enjoy fics about that sort of thing if nothing else!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua tried to be confident about the fact that he was running a show, but it was rather difficult to get into the swing of that sort of thing. No amount of watching other people's shows could prepare him for that sort of thing, and it didn't feel anywhere near as personal as the other shows that he'd done in the past. It felt as if the ball had dropped into a completely different court and it was his job to step up and pretend he knew what he was doing when he most certainly didn't have any idea of what he was doing.

"Now, today is going to be really casual. Just requests, no need to give extra tips for that sort of thing today if you don't want to, but of course you're welcome to send a bit of money in my direction if you're enjoying yourself." He flashed a sweet smile as he adjusted his position on the bed to lean more towards the camera. The angle allowed the camera to capture a flash of skin underneath the collar of his shirt and served a decent amount of teasing right from the start. "Unless you want me to use a prop or item and I don't have it, anything is on the table. It's your show as much as it is mine."

The silence between his announcement and the first request was painful. He'd hoped that he would get requests straight away, but there was instead a rather long wait before any messages came through. There was a moment where he considered that maybe his viewers didn't want to make any requests, and that would decidedly be the most embarrassing thing because he wasn't sure whether or not they would be able to see each other's messages in his chat tab. Yet, he was saved from that worry just a minute later when one of the viewers asked if he had a vibrator to use on himself. It wasn't quite what he had in mind, especially not this early on, but he did say that anything was on the table so he probably shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.

"I don't have a vibrator yet, but I have an electric toothbrush, if that helps," he admitted with another bright smile, before turning his back to the camera in order to retrieve it from the drawer of his bedside table. He made sure to wiggle his ass a little as he leaned over, in hopes that it would sort of make up for the fact that he was having to use the next best thing, then grabbed it out. He was happy that he'd anticipated having to use the brush before the show started, since he had already changed the head over to his play one as opposed to the one he actually used on his teeth.

The toothbrush was switched on as soon as he turned back to face the camera, and he was gave an innocent lick of his lips as he asked whether that was okay or whether something else was preferred instead. The responding message came through in record time. It was a relief to see that they were replying quicker now, even though they were encouraging him to move faster. "You want me to use it on my navel already? It won't leave much to the imagination, you know." Regardless, Joshua slowly moved the toothbrush towards the hem of his shirt and lifted it so that his navel was visible, before tracing the head around the outside.

It felt strange, if he was completely honest. Joshua had never really considered how it would feel to touch his navel like that, since he'd never been asked to do so at any point, but it wasn't at all like he imagined it would be. Touching the outside tingled a bit, but the inside was a completely different story. When he dipped the head in and pressed down, he could feel an unusual sensation in his stomach. Of course, he was aware of the fact that it was pushing against his bladder, since he had a momentary urge to pee when he started to press down, but there was another sensation at the same time, which he couldn't quite identify. It was a feeling as if something deep inside of him was being stimulated and it was starting to send blood towards his dick.

Although, as he thought about it, the chocolate certainly didn't help with that sort of thing either.

It had taken all of five minutes to start kicking in, and Joshua felt awful. His entire body was starting to get hot, and his limbs were feeling rather heavy. He could feel himself starting to stiffen in his shorts, from either the chocolate or the brush or maybe even a mix of the two, and he just hoped that his viewers weren't able to see that he was a bit off as a result of his poor decision. He simply continued toying in and around his navel until the next request came in, and hoped more than anything in the world that he could keep a lid on his arousal for now. The toothbrush was promptly placed down to the side and he rocked back to sit down once again. "The brush can come back out in a bit. Now, I can flash you all for ten seconds, but that's it for now, okay? We don't want to have this show move too fast when I'm supposed to be teasing you all."

Joshua slowly pulled his shirt up so that his nipples were showing, then gave each a gently squeeze and tug before starting his count down. With every number, he made sure to add something to tease his viewers that bit more, too, like rubbing a spit-coated thumb over his nubs, and then finally when he hit zero again, he pulled the shirt back down to cover himself. He could see on his screen that his nipples were already poking proudly through the cotton shirt so that the exact shape was easy to make out, and it left him grinning until the next request came through. In fact, the request had turned the grin to a laugh as he read it, and Joshua had to take a moment to calm himself before replying to it.

"I've just flashed you, you can't request that I flash you again this soon! Yes, I know I said I'd do anything but there's limits to that... I know I should've said that at the start, but I didn't think that you would request the exact same thing and hope that I would do it. Right, okay, I'll flash that instead then." It felt a bit weird to be talking to himself out loud like that, and in that moment, he was really glad that no one else was around, since it would have definitely been awkward to be overheard saying that, but he quickly pushed the thoughts of his housemates to the back of his mind as he turned his back to the camera again, unbuttoned his shorts, then let them drop to just below his ass.

He began to count again as he used both the waistband of his shorts and his fingers to bounce and rub his ass, right up until the last second where he bent forwards completely and spread himself open for them. From that point, Joshua simply adjusted himself again and moved back to sit in front of the camera, only be faced with a handful of different requests:  
"Take your clothes off for us."  
"Dip a finger into yourself."  
"Use the brush on your asshole."  
"You should give my your address so that I can come over and lick your adorable little asshole out in front of everyone and leave you screaming loud enough for your neighbours to hear."

Joshua made sure to address the final comment first by firmly telling the viewer that he wasn't prepared to give anyone his address, but he was there to tease, so he'd have to sit back and watch the other requests coming into play. From that point, he began with his strip tease, figuring that flashing was different to taking everything off completely so it didn't quite count as two of the same requests in a row. It was most likely fueled by the chocolate, which had completely taken over by that point and had left him painfully aroused, but he didn't care; getting naked for his viewers was simply the next step towards being sexy, as far as he was concerned, so he stripped straight down to his panties for them without any hesitation.

Admittedly, Joshua did feel very self conscious when he was sat there in just white lace panties for his viewers. In fact, he wasn't even certain that the counted as panties. His ass had eaten the string at the back, and he had had to position himself perfectly in order to avoid falling out at the sides. It was just made worse by the fact that he was completely stiff by that point and so he was shamefully peeking out of the top of the panties.

It wasn't exactly the position he wanted to be in, but the response from his viewers was amazing. There were comments on how beautiful he was, how they loved to see him all red and swollen as he was, and requests for him to take the panties off later in the show. As uncomfortable as it was to think about doing that sort of thing, Joshua figured that at this point, it was essentially his job to do so. He promised that once he had finished the other requests in the show, he would get completely naked for them, and if they were lucky he would even touch himself for them, but for now he needed to start on the list that they'd already given him.

The process quickly became repetitive. He would fulfill a request, making sure to be as sexy as possible in the process, then read the comments that were sent to him, move on to the next request, then read the comments, and so on. It hadn't taken long for him to be completely naked in front of the camera finally, although honestly he was a bit hesitant to remove the final layer, and then more requests had started to come through.

"Get something small and thin, then play with your urethra."  
"Try to suck your own dick for us."  
"Tie something around your balls so they get all swollen and pretty."

The comments were quite frankly lewd. Joshua wasn't completely comfortable with them to start with, but he had been watching his tip jar filling up on the right hand side of the jar. By that point, the viewers had been polite enough to pay their usual fee to him with minimal prompt, and one or two had given him big tips on top of that. There was an additional hundred won coming in here and there, but all in all he'd managed to rack up 1,256,000W over the show, which was especially impressive since he hadn't even finished yet.

Those tips had left him no choice but to go all out. He used the stylus for one of his game devices and slowly pushed it into his urethra, finding that it actually felt a lot better than he'd anticipated. He rolled onto his back so that his hips were positioned above his head then tried to lower his tip down in order to suck on it. Joshua wasn't fond of that request and felt dirty when it was over, but he did get an additional 1000W for it, so he wasn't really complaining. He then found one of Jeonghan's hair ties in his room and wrapped it around his balls so that they swelled up after just a minute or two.

Each time he finished, there were more requests coming up on his screen. Joshua was impressed by his own ability to handle his viewers like that without getting to be too uncomfortable with what they were asking of him. In fact, the only request that he did end up rejecting was one to use something as a toy on his hole, since he decided that it wasn't safe to do that when he didn't have actual toys to use. He would consider buying toys for the next show, but for now they would have to deal with the fact that his fingers were the only things going inside his asshole, and not even the toothbrush was allowed to dip inside, as far as he was concerned.

In the end, the show had lasted for around an hour and a half. Considering that his typical shows lasted for around a half hour at most, Joshua was rather impressed. He had gotten through a lot of different requests in that time and had certainly grown in confidence, and his viewers had even left him messages about how they were going to advertise him a lot so that he would have an even better turnout for his next show. There was no guarantee that other people were going to send him the usual donation, of course, but if he kept up what he did in that show and maybe introduced some new material, he would end up bringing his tips up relatively quickly.

As much as cam shows like that weren't in his ideal for what he wanted to do with his life, Joshua was strangely proud when he turned his camera off. He got dressed into regular clothes, tossing the discarded clothes from the show into his wardrobe where no one would find them, then took his laptop through to the main room where he waited for his flatmates to come back. He couldn't help but check the amount of tips that he'd earned so far from the shows, and he was absolutely relieved to find that even if he didn't get the same wage from his future shows, he would still be able to pay his rent until the end of the year at the very least. He was also likely to be able to afford holiday gifts for all of his friends and family, too; although his friends didn't really celebrate Christmas as he did, it was still nice to be able to get them something and involve them all in his family's traditions, and they had all been nice enough to join in when he introduced them to it the year before, so he was excited to do it this year too.

Whilst he probably wasn't going to get massively popular with his shows, Joshua was well on the way to getting a decent amount of financial stability as a result of simply selling underwear and getting naked on camera for men he didn't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get it finished before university started again.
> 
> In fact, I got halfway through this chapter and my laptop updated so I ended up losing all of it, then I didn't have the motivation to rewrite it b/c I was struggling enough as it was to whip this particular chapter out, so it took a lot longer than anticipated!! Sorry about that!!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to try to update every few days but obviously my coursework is really important at the moment, so I don't want to make promises that I can't keep. There'll definitely be another one out by the end of the week to make up for the fact that I'm rubbish at updating, though!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

It took quite a while for Joshua to become good at cam shows, and even longer for him to become relatively popular.

He didn't mind so much, though. It earned him enough to pay his rent, and he was even able to get himself some luxuries. He still didn't have any toys, since he always found something better to spend his money on in the end, and as much as he wanted to get a special something for his viewers, the time was never right to do that sort of thing. He'd have an unexpected bill or someone's birthday was coming up, or he'd be spending some time with his parents, who would almost certainly die from shock if they found a dildo the size of a forearm in their twenty year old's bedroom. It wasn't something that he was willing to risk, especially since they had raised him to be a good Christian boy, and there was no way his parents could ever find out about how he earned his living.

That was a topic that did happen to come up on his shows, on the other hand. He had had a few questions from his viewers about how his parents felt about their sweet, innocent little virgin church boy son essentially doing pornography, and whilst the first time he got the question he was completely thrown off and distraught to think about it, over time he came to find new excuses. Frankly it was his worst fear for his parents to find out that little bit of information about him. He would have rather thrown himself into the nearest river than have his parents find out that he would go online and masturbate for strangers in order to pay for his house. They would be so disappointed, and he would never be able to face them again. Of course, his reponses to those questions were a lot more flirty though, and were generally going on the assumption that he wouldn't care if they found out. Joshua wouldn't tell them if his viewers didn't, and they would probably be happy to know that he had a lot of fans, even if it would come as a huge shock to them both. It was a lie, but he most certainly wasn't going to confess that in front of any amount of viewers.

He learned to move on quickly from that sort of conversation. It was inevitably going to come up when he was known for being highly religious but also liking to get naked on camera for strangers, and so he always had a trick up his sleeve to move the show on when that sort of thing came up. It was something that he had to have, as a cam show model; if he didn't have that, he would be stuck feeling awkward about the topic for the duration of his show. Instead, he needed to be able to brush it off, and whilst it was difficult to do that to start with, eventually he was able to incorporate that into his show. If he was being honest, he just didn't like to think of his parents when he was doing shows of that sort of nature, and understandably so.

As time went on, though, other topics of conversation were starting to come up whilst he was in the middle of shows. He wasn't sure if it was something that got some of his fans off or whether they were genuinely trying to get to know him as a person, but he always tried to make his responses as sexy as possible. What had he been doing all day? He'd prepared for the show by taking a long bath and touching himself to get in the mood. What did he eat for breakfast? He tended to eat fruit and porridge so that his figure was at its best for his fans. What did he usually sleep in? Absolutely nothing, of course. He would always start and finish every day with a shower and sometimes fell asleep on his towel. He had used one of the kitchen utensils for something that it wasn't supposed to be used for before. Hadn't everyone?

It was sometimes more of a subtle sexy than going overboard and telling them that his favourite evening activity was to suck dick, but he figured that that was the sort of thing that a lot of them liked. Intelligent sexy sometimes worked better than rauchy sexy, and he could bring in his religious practices and class work and not have to worry about turning any of his fans off. If they were genuinely asking and they knew that he liked to keep on top of his school and personal life as much as he enjoyed putting on shows for them, there was no issue with whatever he did in his spare time. He could comfortably tell them about the books that he read or talk to them about his feelings or about something that he'd learnt whilst he was at church, and there would be no worry about his viewers leaving the chat. If it was something that he could talk about whilst he was naked, they were completely fine with him answering their questions with any amount of depth, although he did always follow it up by touching himself for them, just to make sure.

Going back to the sex toys, though - it was quite a common occurrence for fans to ask him about that topic, too. Why did he not have any? Did he not like the thought of them, or was he struggling with getting any? Did he have a secret boyfriend that they didn't know about who would know that something was up if a selection of sex toys turned up at his house?

Joshua was too nervous to admit the actual reasons why he didn't have any toys. Instead he made up an excuse as to how he didn't know what sort of thing he'd enjoy and so he was reluctant to buy anything. Within minutes he was hit with a number of comments from viewers who were recommending good toys for him. Some were toys that they thought he would enjoy, some were toys that they thought would look good on him, and others were their own personal favourites. There were links to websites that he could buy them from, and a load of different resources for buying them. Joshua was completely caught off guard by it, but thanked them for the suggestions. Of course, he had some intention to have a look at what was sent to him, but wasn't really prepared to buy anything, until--

"If you put what you want on a wishlist, I'll buy you something. My treat, as long as you'll unbox it naked for me."

Joshua wasn't sure that he'd read it correctly to start with, but as his eyes flashed over the comment on his screen, he read it in that exact same way every time. "Um... you don't have to get me any gifts," he laughed awkwardly, but a few more comments came in from different viewers about how he should take them up on the offer and allow them to buy him some pretty things for the next show. It would give him more material in case he wanted it, they told him, and a good number of viewers did seem to be particularly enthusiastic with the idea of a naked unboxing. There were suggestions that he could do it during the following week's show; after all, there would be nothing hotter than seeing his reaction to a huge toy in his hands and maybe testing it out for them. That would be all the gratutude that they needed for treating him to something so expensive.

It was their way of breaking into their innocent little church boy and seeing him stretched around something that was bigger than any man he'd ever take in his life. Joshua didn't know what to say at the start, but one fan pointed out that he could screen share with them and he was sure that a lot of them would be really into watching him decide what toys he wanted to buy. It would show his genuine reactions, too; they knew that sometimes he was a bit nervous about looking at things like that, since he had mentioned that he accidentally stumbled upon some pornographic websites before and got incredibly embarrassed over them, and a fair few found it incredibly endearing. After all, his current show was rather unstructured, and whilst it wasn't necessarily bad to have something like that, it was always good to be able to bring another niche element into his shows.

Of course, Joshua eventually caved and agreed to do what they wanted. He found the setting on the host website to allow him to be able to share screens with them and went onto the first of the links that was sent to him. He was genuinely surprised to find that it was just a little purple prostate massager, since he had expected a more extreme toy. It was small and discrete, from what the reviews were saying, and was made to just about tap against his prostate. Joshua was a bit nervous when he saw it, since he had never really touched his prostate before, but a message came up on his chat as he was checking the product out, telling him that it was perfect for beginners. It was a form of comfort, he decided, and he took in a deep breath as he added it to a wishlist.

Next up was exactly what he had been expecting. Joshua had to fight the urge to cringe when he saw it on screen. The toy was eight inches long, had a rather long curve to the shaft, was incredibly realistic in appearance, and had a vibrating egg inside. He could feel his cheeks starting to get red as he thought about how that would feel, and ended up reading through as much of the information as possible. "I think it might tear me apart," he laughed, although a number of comments that followed told him that he could work up to that one. It was better to have something that he could aim for instead of being completely vanilla about anal play, or so they said. He was a lot more hesitant with that one, but added it to the list as well, after all, he figured that he could always pass it on to a friend and claim that he was made to buy it as a joke if all else failed.

It was followed by a rather interesting link. It was no secret that Joshua's viewers enjoyed the way he played with his nipples, but he'd never considered getting nipple pumps before. They were around the length of his forefinger and apparently had incredible suction. He ended up having to watch a video tutorial on how to use them, since he had never really thought about how they would work, but when it was done he felt as if he had suddenly grown to be one hundred times more knowledgeable. "So you guys want to watch my nipples get all puffy?" he asked with a smile, "Why am I not surprised?" Of course, they were going to be added to the list too, but this time Joshua spent a bit of extra time looking at other pumps first.

If he was being honest, nipple play was starting to become his guilty pleasure. It was the first thing he'd started with, and it was more of a gentle masturbation. He was certain that he would be able to enjoy himself more if he did have more of that sort of toy, since it was something that he wasn't all too shy about anymore. In fact, it was something that he gradually became more and more comfortable with every show, so he ended up compiling a list of nipple toys to join the pumps. By the time he moved on, there were clamps, vibrating cups, rings and weights, and Joshua was incredibly proud of his ability to venture away from vanilla.

The toys that followed were a mix of shocking and brilliant. From penis pumps to butt plugs, ridged strokers to urethral probes, and from male vibrators to a fleshlight that was shaped like a mouth; there were a huge number of toys that were recommended to him, and out of politeness or curiosity, Joshua added every one of them to his wishlists. In fact, he ended up having to sort his wishlists into groups so that specific toys were easier to find, and then changed his account settings so that if something was bought for him, it would disappear from the list. He then switched the camera back to just the video of himself as he plugged his address into the account and saved it, before putting a link to the list in the comments of the show.

"Of course, if you want to get something else instead, you can just let me know and I'll add it to the list for you. I don't want anyone to feel as if they're being left out or anything." He flashed a sweet smile and got back to the show for a while, although he could tell that some of his viewers weren't quite paying as much attention as they usually would. A part of him knew exactly why that was but he didn't really want to think about what they were purchasing on his behalf, since it meant thinking about everything that he'd seen again.

Then the slot was over. He finished up the show in his usual manner - by touching himself for them until he spilled over his own hand - and then thanked them for helping him with building his toy collection. The show finished just moments later, but instead of being content with a job well done, Joshua felt the anxiety still building in his stomach over the fact that a load of strangers were getting toys shipped to his house. He had no idea of how many boxes were going to end up finding their way to him, but honestly he was rather curious about it all. He was thankful that they were getting them for him, but at the same time, he didn't know how he was going to handle having more an one or two toys, and he certainly wasn't sure how he was going to explain the packages to his housemates if any of them asked.

In the end, he figured that he would work it out as it happened, and simply put it to the back of his mind until the packages started to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my neighbour is letting me use her WiFi in our apartment for a small fee per month, and I had to use her WiFi to look up toys for the descriptions. I really really hope that she's not gifted in the art of technology so that she never finds out what a filthy fic writer I am because otherwise it's going to be awkward
> 
> Anyhoo, thank you for reading!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Joshua was certain that nothing could have possibly prepared him for what was coming up.

It had started with three boxes turning up to his house the day after the show. Apparently they had been bought on express next day delivery, so they had arrived promptly at ten o'clock the next morning. To start with, he was thrown off completely and didn't even know what sort of thing had turned up at his house, but then again, he was quickly reminded when he opened one of the boxes right there in the main room. He had been absolutely relieved about the fact that his roommates were still in bed, since he had taken a huge dildo out of the box and was holding it in his hand, right there in the open. Joshua could feel his entire face flushing a dark shade of red as he stuffed it straight back into the box and then taped it back up again, before promptly taking the gifts through to his bedroom. They were stuffed under the bed and out of sight.

It was the same the following day, except for the fact that the postman seemed to be particularly surprised by the sheer number of parcels for Joshua. His roommate, Jihoon, had been the one to take the parcels in for him, since Joshua had classes and couldn't be there to collect them himself, but he made sure to text Joshua to let him know how the postman asked what he was buying online to have that many parcels. Of course, Jihoon couldn't answer either; they hadn't really spoken about what sort of thing was in the parcels, even though Joshua had made sure to tell all of his roommates that he was expecting quite a lot of parcels to arrive. Of course, though, they couldn't exactly say that they were expecting quite so many, and it had raised a lot of questions about what he had been buying, but Joshua had simply told them that he didn't really want to talk about that sort of thing as they were gifts from people. Those parcels had ended up being stuffed under his bed, too, and weren't brought up again for the rest of the day.

And then they continued to come. More and more parcels every day for four days. Joshua hadn't expected that he would get anywhere near as many as he did, and he ended up checking the packages in order to see who had sent them. He was sure that he didn't have so many viewers that he was getting one from each person, and as he checked he found that he was absolutely correct.

One viewer had bought him ten packages worth of toys. Some were from the same website, some were from other websites. Joshua expected that by posting links to his wishlists on multiple websites he would be able to give a variety of options to get a few toys here and there, but instead he had somehow managed to find someone who wanted to give him one of every different type of toy. He didn't dare to open the toys just yet, having promised that he would wait for his next show to do so, but he found himself getting rather curious about the fact that that one viewer had bought him so many toys.

Honestly, Joshua didn't really think that he was popular enough to get that sort of treatment from anyone. He wasn't really skilled enough to be someone's favourite cam model, even though he had been gradually improving over time, but he was glad that someone liked him enough to treat him like that. Perhaps they felt sorry for him because he had admitted to his viewers that he hadn't ever had a romantic relationship, was still a virgin and didn't have any toys to satisfy himself. He couldn't really think of any other reason why someone would want to spend so much money on him when they had never even met in person.

Of course, by that point, he was considering actually meeting the guy in person so that he could thank him for all of the gifts. He was considering sending the guy a private message during his next show to ask him if he'd like to go for coffee, but then again he figured that it would probably come across wrong and not as a way of thanking him for gifts. The last thing that Joshua needed was a guy thinking he was interested or thinking that Joshua thought he could get extra money out of him by meeting in person, and it would almost certainly ruin his reputation if it was found out that he was meeting older men online and inviting them out for drinks with him. The last thing Joshua needed was for any of his roommates or university friends finding out about his way of making money, and he would almost certainly die if they did end up learning about his secret life behind closed doors.

By the time it came to his next show, Joshua had accumulated a grand total of thirty-three toys. He had originally intended on piling them on his bed so that he could do the unboxing, but in the end it had become obvious that that simply wasn't going to work out at all. Instead, he was forced to move his laptop over to his desk instead of his bed so that he could pile the boxes up next to his seat. It was a bit of an awkward position to be doing a show from, but he figured that if he adjusted his webcam properly and sat a foot or two away from the screen, they would be able to see his entire body during the show, so he could get away with the fact that he wasn't on his bed where everything was visible.

He made sure to get dressed first so that he could tease his fans and get them in the mood for the show, as opposed to being completely naked and not really having the appeal that he was hoping for. Prior to starting, he made sure that he was stretched out ready to have some toys inside himself, since he had promised that he would try them out when they arrived, and then he was ready to begin. If he was being honest, Joshua was completely terrified about the thought of doing a show like that, but he had already promised it so he could hardly back out now. Besides, it wasn't exactly going to be like his usual shows and it was something rather intimate between him and his returning viewers, so he guessed that he could show them something so personal after all of the time and money they had spent on him.

Then the time came to start. Joshua took a deep breath before putting on his game face and switching on his camera. A quick count told him that he had more viewers than usual, and he guessed that some of his returners had made sure to tell their friends about what was going to happen in the show. It was rather encouraging to see, even if it did make him that little bit more nervous to have higher numbers than usual, but he was quickly calmed by messages from the viewers asking if the toys turned up. "A lot of toys turned up," Joshua admitted with a smile, "So I'm going to do as many as I can in an hour and a half this time around, and then next time I'm going to do the rest, okay? Don't worry if yours isn't shown this time, but I'm trying to get a selection where possible. Toys from different people each time."

And so it began. He started out by giving a playful striptease, taking his time to get his clothing off for them, but simultaneously trying not to waste too much time in getting himself undressed when there were so many toys to experiment with. It was probably a record time for Joshua to get undressed, seeing as he usually liked to drag it out for as long as possible, but the tips were already starting to trickle in and a few of his viewers voiced their appreciation for the fact that Joshua still tried to make a naked unboxing as sexy as possible. He flashed a sweet smile at the screen as he read out the comments, and then when he was finally ready he searched for one of the smaller boxes from the collection. He had hoped that it was something that he would be able to use rather quickly, such as nipple clamps or a butt plug, but of course he simply told his viewers that he was going to start small and work his way up so that they wouldn't think that he was trying to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

He took a moment to gently shake it and try to guess what it was before he searched for the tape and began to open the box, then read out the name of the person who sent him his gift before pulling it out into the open. Joshua had been rather surprised to find out that it wasn't something simple as he had expected, but was rather a long thin tube-like object. He ended up having to read the sheet that came with it to find out what it was and let out a long sigh of understanding as he held it up to the camera. "Trust me to pick out the urethral probe first, huh? I've lubricated and prepared myself everywhere else, but I end up picking the one thing that I wasn't really ready for. I'll still give it a shot, though, obviously."

Joshua was nervous to say the least. He had put the probe on the list, expecting that no one would even consider getting him that sort of thing, but of course someone had to get him a gift like that to start off his collection of fetish gear right from the start. He took a moment to consider whether it would work best to insert it when he was soft or hard, but then eventually just took in a breath and decided to get to work exactly how he was. He figured that if it didn't work he could just have to get himself worked up some more and give it another try, but for now he would work with something that was about half hard and gradually growing as he thought about what sort of toys he would be using to play with himself.

It was a bit of trial and error, with Joshua trying to hold himself and slip the probe in at the same time. He ended up having to coat it with a second layer of lubricant before trying again, since it hadn't worked quite as well as he'd hoped the first time, and then eventually he managed to slip it in slightly to find that it hurt a lot more than he'd expected. He could feel his body starting to tense up as he tried to slowly move the first inch or two of the probe inside of his urethra, and he tried desperately to look as if he was really into it as he did so, but then eventually one of the viewers suggested to him that it would feel a lot better if he pushed it all the way in so that the curved edge was keeping it inside of him. It was relatively small so it wouldn't hurt all too much, and keeping it there would mean that his body would adjust to the sensation of stretching around the probe, so that when it came time for him to play with it some more he would enjoy it better. It was a learning process, they told him, and his body would gradually learn to enjoy it.

Joshua had to trust them on that and ended up gradually pushing the probe in until it was all the way in. The curve stopped it from going in too far and he trusted it to stay in place, so he ended up leaving it in and reaching for the second box. He followed the same process, making sure to read out the name of the person who bought the gift for him before taking it out of the box and showing it to the camera, but this time he was relieved to find that it was something that he knew how to use.

It was a sort of cross between a butt plug and anal beads. It had an attachment at the end for a little bullet vibrator, which already had batteries in for him to start playing immediately, he made sure to coat it in a fair amount of lubricant before turning around so that he was kneeling on his chair and then spreading his hole with his spare hand so that he could start pushing it in. The toy slipped in relatively easily since it wasn't particularly big and Joshua's fingers had stretched him more than the toy did, but the real magic started when he turned the bullet vibrator on.

Joshua's entire body was suddenly filled with a warm sensation that he'd never felt before. He could feel his ass starting to clench hard around the toy, holding it in place inside of him, and although it wasn't quite pressing firmly enough to leave him convulsing with pleasure, he could feel one of the beads teasing a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. Joshua couldn't help but let out a loud groan of satisfaction as he reached back and tried to angle the toy against that spot; he was concerned that it would probably hurt, since he didn't have much practice with putting things inside of his asshole, but at the same time he felt a sudden desperate need to feel more pressure right against that spot. It was no longer about working up now that he was playing with something that was teasing him so well, and he quickly found himself letting out little gasps as he began to rock the toy against the spot at just the angle to leave him wanting more--

And then the door swung open. Joshua felt his heart stop as he heard his best friend's voice, but there was absolutely nothing that he could do. He could hardly try to hide when he was so far away from his bed and his viewers were watching. He couldn't switch his camera off and tell the viewers that he would be back later. He couldn't rip the probe out of his urethra and the plug out of his ass and pretend that he was just naked on his laptop for no reason. Instead, he was forced to stay kneeling on his chair, frozen like an animal in headlights, until Jeonghan realised what was happening and let out a noise of surprise. "Should I come back later and talk to you about it?" he asked, without even bothering to address the fact that his best friend was caught in what was one of the most compromising positions imaginable.

Joshua was thankful for it, but he figured that it would make it less awkward or uncomfortable for his viewers if he was to ask them about it. If nothing else, it would show that he wasn't prepared to break the persona that he'd made for himself, and he was confident enough to continue past the slip-up. He simply turned to flash an embarrassed smile at the camera as he asked them for their opinions, then turned back to Jeonghan when he finally had his answer.

"Actually, they want you to join us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of his roommates was going to end up finding out eventually, especially since he got so many toys sent to the house~
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates for a full week, I have so much to do with work and university and everything, but I'll try to keep on top of it!! This fic won't be abandoned!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Of all the things that Joshua had imagined that he would be doing in life, this certainly wasn't even in the top one hundred.

He and Jeonghan were sat awkwardly at his desk, both completely naked. It wasn't a naked unboxing unless both of them were completely unclothed, and so his best friend had ended up stripping off, too. He was forced to grab a chair and sit next to Joshua, and it was an absolute relief that he wasn't expected to be acting sexy since he didn't really seem to be fitting that role all too well. Instead, his hands were placed strategically in front of his crotch, as if Joshua hadn't seen him naked before in his life, and he was simply assisting with the opening of all of the boxes. He would take the item out of the box, the viewers would be able to see the surprise in his expression when he realised that his sweet vanilla church boy of a best friend had an uncomfortable number of sex toys in his collection now, and then Joshua would use them on himself.

To start with, Jeonghan kept his eyes to himself. He was rather awkward about seeing Joshua impaling himself with whatever he had managed to get his hands on, and he certainly wasn't all that fond of the lewd descriptions either. It was probably something that he could have lived without seeing in his lifetime, and although Joshua did have to agree that he would have much rather had it so that his friend hadn't seen him in that position either, it was something that his viewers had requested so it was something that they were getting.

It had taken quite a while for some of the usual lewd viewers to start making their comments about Jeonghan too. Joshua broke into a nervous laugh as he started reading through the comments, which had left his best friend snapping his head around towards him. "I'm not going to kiss him. He has a boyfriend. No, we're not going to get his boyfriend to join in... Hey, would you mind being nice, please? He's our guest, and I'm worried that you're all going to scare him away. We don't want to make it so that he doesn't want to come back, do we?" Joshua could instantly sense the alarm on his friend's face as he said that, although he made a point of not even bothering to address it. It wasn't necessary to do so, and would only detract the attention away from the main show.

He continued to do his thing, with Jeonghan gradually warming up to the idea of the show as they went on until eventually, the door swung open a second time. This time, Joshua didn't even tense up; instead, he was rather irritated by the fact that there was no knocking, and he simply stared at the doorway with an expression of complete and utter annoyance. "Han, I was sort of concerned about your mes--" Seungcheol began as he entered, but his words quickly caught in his throat as he realised what he was faced with. It was just typical, Joshua figured; he would have the entire house in his room soon enough, and that wasn't exactly something that he wanted to happen, but he could hardly make a scene over it whilst he was in his current position.

"Seungcheol, come in. It's not a question. Clothes off, take a seat." He hopped up from his own chair, making sure to stare his housemate down as best as possible until he was safely in the room, and then promptly searched for something to block the door with. In the end, the only thing that he could find was his entire chest of drawers, and so it was dragged over before he made his way back to the laptop. The smile he gave was as sweet as he could possibly muster, despite his irritation, and he soon sat back down.

"So, quick introductions. I think I introduced him properly before, but on my right, I have my best friend Jeonghan, and on the left, I have my other friend Seungcheol. Neither of them knew about this show, so please be nice about them in the comments, and in order to make up for the number of disturbances, I'm going to increase the show length by an extra forty-five minutes. Think of it as an added bonus in order to apologise for everything. And no, none of us are going to make out or touch each other. They're simply going to open the boxes for me and show all of you lovely gentlemen exactly what they think of your presents. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll love them all as much as I love them but then again, they're both pretty vanilla so they might not be able to handle all of the lovely gifts you got for me."

From there, the show continued as if nothing had changed. Seungcheol was the next person to pick up one of the boxes, and Joshua made sure to remind him to take the unboxing slowly before he could even get to the tape. The whole point was to make the viewers aware of the fact that he appreciated absolutely everything that they bought for him, and so they needed it to feel as if he was appreciative for everything from the toy to the box itself. There was no point in rushing it since they had plenty of time to go ahead with the show, and he definitely didn't want any of the viewers to feel as if their own gift wasn't being showcased enough in comparison to everyone else's gifts.

Seungcheol was surprisingly good at taking the unboxing slowly. Either he was a natural or he'd done something like that before, Joshua decided. Perhaps he just had a good appreciation of gifts from other people or something. It was rather interesting to see how he built the anticipation by taking guesses as to what it could possibly be by judging the size of the box before opening it up to reveal what was inside. On the contrary, his reactions completely blew the theory that he had experiences of naked unboxings out of the water. The first item he had picked out was a rather large ribbed vibrating dildo, and Joshua watched as his eyes bulged out of his head when he realised what it was. He stammered out a few words about how he'd never seen something that big in his entire life, followed by a comment about how it was almost as big as his forearm, and then he promptly began to measure it up against his arm to show the viewers. As sexy as it probably would have been, Seungcheol quite frankly looked terrified of the toy, which was more funny than hot in the end, and so Joshua was forced to bite his tongue in order to avoid laughing as he took it from his friend's hand. "This is going to be a bit of a push, you know, but I think we might be able to make it. Count the ridges with me if you can; we're going to try to fit at least ten of them inside."

He had managed quite successfully, but apparently, it had completely changed the way in which his friends saw him. The rest of the session was filled with Joshua cramming ridiculously sized objects inside of his asshole, toying with his nipples so roughly that they stuck out half an inch away from his chest when he was finished with them, and torturing his dick until it was swollen and red. It was like self-bondage, with very few items requiring the help of his friends in order to get them working, but by the time they got to the end of the session, they had successfully managed to get through eighteen of the boxes. Joshua was incredibly proud of himself for getting through so many of them and made a point of letting his viewers know appreciative he was of their loving gesture, before signing off from the cam show website.

That was when it all hit at once. He knew that his friends were staring at him in complete horror, especially since he had just used a toy that looked remarkably like a bear trap on his dick, but he couldn't even find it in himself to say anything to them. Of course, it was sort of uncomfortable that they had seen him in that sort of position, but it was only really a matter of time before they found out about how he earned his money anyway. It was probably best that they found out during that sort of show, where they could join in and experience it for themselves, as opposed to walking in on him randomly cramming one of the big toys inside of himself. At least the unboxing was pretty self-explanatory, he figured.

Yet, he still had to explain himself a little bit to his friends now that he had signed off. "I bet you're really confused about everything that happened," he started with an awkward smile as he kept his eyes on his computer screen, "But I just want you to know that you guys were here with me when I got my biggest amount of tips ever. This is a new record, even for one of my popular shows. If you want, I can take you out for dinner to celebrate."

It was a bit of a stupid idea because obviously they wanted to go out for dinner. They were going to talk about it whilst they were there, so that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming back to the house and finding out about Joshua's money making methods, and so they decided to spend some time showering and getting ready before meeting again in the main room. That was where they were going to figure out where to eat, and Joshua would take them straight there ready to get started on his explanation.

It hadn't taken long at all for them to all get ready, although Joshua guessed that the conversation that was due to come would take up all of that extra time that could have been spent on getting ready. As soon as they were all gathered in the main room, he could feel the back of his neck starting to prickle with sweat; he had a sudden nervousness that he'd never really felt before in his life, but he tried to will it away as best as possible as they made their way to the restaurant. It was a rather small chain, and Joshua was absolutely relieved to find that they were the only ones there. As long as they kept to their table in the corner and dropped their voices down, they wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing, not even the managers.

Of course, Jeonghan was quick to take advantage of the free food. He was eating through it faster than Joshua could have possibly imagined, and was taking out meat dish after meat dish with no effort whatsoever. Seungcheol was taking his time a lot more, but Joshua was absolutely regretting having invited them out, seeing as he'd been hoping to use the extra money on other things. He figured that it wasn't too bad seeing as he'd managed to earn so many tips in that one session, but it was still a bit of a disappointment.

They spent a good ten minutes eating the food before the topic of the show even came up, and in the end it was Joshua who raised the topic. "So, are you both disappointed in me over what I do to earn money?" Jeonghan and Seungcheol slowly turned to look at each other for a moment, but as soon as their eyes met, they both broke into huge smiles.  
"Well, I wouldn't say disappointed in you," Jeonghan told him as he swallowed another mouthful of beef, "I'm actually more disappointed in the fact that I didn't think of it first."  
For a moment, Joshua wasn't entirely sure whether he'd heard correctly or not. He'd assumed that he would get some concerned comments from his friends about how he shouldn't have to show off his body for extra money, but instead, Jeonghan was incredibly supportive. It only got better when Seungcheol followed it up with a nod of agreement too. "I can't really say that I'd do it myself, but it's your own thing. We can't really judge you on something that pays the bills. At least you're not broke and blowing all of your money on an addiction to something in order to avoid paying your rent because if that was the case we'd have to have words."

"What if I did have an addiction to something, though? Would you judge me at that point?"  
"You can still pay your rent, so it's none of our business really. We'd prefer it if you didn't but we can't really tell you not to do anything like that. We could only support you to get away from those sorts of habits if that was what you wanted."

Joshua was absolutely relieved by the response. It was the complete opposite of what he was expecting, but frankly he was relieved that his friends were being so positive about it. In fact, they actively started to discuss that sort of thing with him; finding out how long he'd done it for, what got him into it, how he'd managed to get so much interest from his various viewers and the sorts. It was something that he was able to talk about proudly for once without fear of being judged by them, and he gradually felt himself starting to get more and more comfortable with chatting with them about. Then came the talk about the toys. It was only natural that they had noticed the sheer number that had come into the house, and now that they knew exactly what they were, they were rather curious about them.

He made sure to tell them that story too; about how he hadn't been able to afford toys and when his viewers found out they had made sure to send him a selection of different types to try out. Not all of them were really his thing, but he appreciated everything that was given to him. After all, the viewers didn't have to get him so many things to try out and he could hardly give them much in return, other than shows where he used them, but it made his day knowing that he could interact with his viewers in a way that brought about mutual happiness. If they were happy during the show, he was happy too, which was why he still continued to do his thing for them.

That was that. The topic moved on from there to a general catch up about their classes and daily lives, and then they finished up their meals after about an hour or so before going back to their house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's most of the heavy stuff out of the way now?? There might be a little bit here and there, but of course things can't just go smoothly - sorry about that!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the naked unboxings went incredibly well, if Joshua did say so himself.

They managed to scrape in a lot of tips, which he was able to use to buy Seungcheol and Jeonghan gifts to thank them for their help with the shows. His friends had not only helped with the first show but also the second one, and then a third a few weeks later when his viewers sent some more packages in his direction. They were both absolute blessings and he certainly couldn't have done it anywhere near as well as he did whilst they were there. He was used to the idea of toys and nudity and showing off in front of the camera by that point, but they were still naive and unsure, so it gave his shows a bit of a kick.

Once they were over, though, he went back to his usual routines. Of course, he had the toys included this time so it wasn't exactly the same, but he was back to doing his own individual shows and making sure to keep his innocent teasing the entire time, even when he had a crucifix-shaped dildo buried deep in his ass. That toy had quickly become one of his favourites and was asked for quite a lot by his viewers during his shows, so he'd mastered the art of still seeming like a sweet church boy whilst a carving of Jesus was pressed against his prostate. It was a skill that he was thankful to have perfected by that point, since it did get a lot of hype as a result.

One of the side effects of having so many toys to play with and so much rich content, as a result of his viewers constantly trying to suggest more and more things for him to do during his shows, was that Joshua ended up attracting a lot of attention. Whilst he didn't notice so much to start with, he eventually came to realise just how many people were watching him and was left feeling absolutely amazed by his turnover. He had gone from just having three or four viewers each show to having well over one hundred after just a few months. It gave him a rush; by that point, there was no denying that he was getting to be rather popular considering that he was quite a niche model and virgin church boys weren't really everyone's thing, and the thought that people actually enjoyed watching him do his thing was the best feeling in the world. It wasn't exactly the greatest career in the world, but he was happy knowing that he was making a handful of people feel good.

Gradually, though, he was starting to notice different reactions from the people around him as well. Whilst his viewers were coming to be more positive around him when he did his shows, as time went on and Joshua improved, some of the people that he was around in real life didn't react in quite the same way. He was very much still in the closet about both his job as a cam model and his sexuality - he had more recently come to admit that he was attracted to other guys to some degree, especially one of his viewers in particular - but it was almost as if he was really open about it and was announcing it to everyone. He was certain that the people he went to university with were unaware of what he did to earn money, yet they were looking at him as if they knew everything.

For a while, Joshua was incredibly self-conscious about it. He was sure that they were looking at him for some other reason. Perhaps he had a tuft of hair sticking up or his shirt looked as if he had just spilt his lunch down it and then tried to lick it off. Surely it wouldn't be related to his modelling; after all, his usual demographic for viewers were middle to upper-class men, aged between thirty-five and fifty. He didn't think that he'd really seen many young men in his viewer list, especially not those who were young enough to be attending university, so he didn't quite understand how they could possibly know anything about it.

It took quite some time for him to actually find out what had happened in the end.

Eventually, it got to the point where he could barely stand the looks any longer. Joshua briefly mentioned the fact that some of the boys in his class were staring at him constantly with a look of scorn to one of his friends in the class, which had earned a snort in response. He was completely and utterly thrown off; he didn't understand why his friend was reacting in such a way when he was genuinely confused about the looks that he was being given, but then after a moment his friend realised that he genuinely didn't understand and gave an awkward laugh. "Josh, are you not aware of the fact that there's a pornstar who looks exactly like you? Like, right down to the way you smile? He's become really popular online and everyone in the class has seen him."

He felt his stomach knot as he heard it. Perhaps there was a reason for them to look at him like that, he supposed. "Can you show me sometime? I need to see how similar they look." Of course, his friend was quick to agree and promised that his mind would be blown when he saw the similarities. All conversation about it stopped promptly, though, and they got back to their work until the end of the class.

Joshua had been thinking about it quite a lot throughout the class. A little part of him wondered whether it was actually him during one of his shows, but he tried to brush off the thought by focusing on the fact that the person was described as being a pornstar. Joshua wasn't a pornstar; he was a model and he'd put special measures in place in order to stop people from recording his shows in order to post them online.

He was incredibly nervous as he waited for his friend to get one of the videos up on his phone. It was an uncomfortable moment, in which he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to seem too keen or interested, especially when he was incredibly nervous to find out whether it was actually his show or not, but at the same time, he didn't want to seem completely disinterested. It was hard to show a mix of the two, and Joshua could feel the nerves starting to rise in the pit of his stomach as he sat in anticipation for the show to come up. Finally, his friend motioned for him to come closer so that he could see what was on the screen, and Joshua slowly made his way over so that he was able to watch the video.

And then his heart stopped.

Sure enough, his worst nightmare came true as soon as the video started playing on his friend's phone. It was exactly what he'd hoped that it wouldn't be. The video started out with him sat in front of his laptop and started to progress relatively quickly until he was completely naked and toying with his Jesus dildo. Joshua could feel his entire face burning with embarrassment as he watched the video, but he found that as much as he was cringing over his own overacting, he couldn't pull his eyes away. He was in complete and utter disbelief as he stared at the screen, and he just hoped more than anything that it would all be over soon enough. He wanted the friend to just switch the video off and tell him that they looked similar before moving on, but then they began to point out the similarities on screen.

They were very similar with their mannerisms, the friend said. Joshua was religious and apparently this guy was too, although he was making that claim seem rather questionable when he was shoving something shaped like a religious figure right up his ass. His smile was very similar to Joshua's smile, and even the way that he moved his body seemed very similar to the delicate way that Joshua moved. They were just so unbelievably similar and his friend hoped that he would be able to see that when it was presented to him.

Joshua could barely find the words to reply. He struggled to get a comment out about how it certainly wasn't him but he could tell why people would think that it was him, and his friend finally let out a laugh again before turning it off. They would be amazed if it was Joshua, they said, but obviously that would be incredibly unlikely. They knew that Joshua didn't even watch pornography so the chances of him actually doing it was very very slim. It was just weird because the rest of their class was convinced that it was him and the claims were starting to spread around the place like wildfire.

He just didn't know what to do with himself from that point onwards. Was it appropriate to email the owner of the website and ask for it to be taken down? Were there even laws to protect him when it came to that sort of thing if he did want one of his videos to be taken down? The video was very clearly recorded on an external device, such as a phone or tablet, which would show that he didn't give permission for it to be recorded. Was the damage already done, and would having it removed just go to show that it actually was him who was in the video?

By that point, Joshua simply didn't care anymore. He decided that he would go straight ahead and contact the main owner of the website, but he quickly found that he was getting to be incredibly impatient, since it was taking a lot longer than expected for them to get back in contact with him about it. He needed the video to be taken down immediately before it began to ruin his life even more. He didn't need to be waiting for three weeks for them to finally contact him back in order to find out that he needed to send in three different proofs of identification or something.

It came to the day of his next show and Joshua was quite frankly irritated to find that he still didn't have an email back from the people who ran the pornography website. There wasn't even an automated email of acknowledgement. It was on his mind for the entire day, even as he was getting ready for his show.

Then it hit him. If it was going to stay up and he had already given them his terms and conditions, only for one of his viewers to completely disregard it, he was going to take it into his own hands. He swapped his sexier attire out for jeans and a shirt ready for the show, knowing full well that it would stop him from cracking under the pressure and getting down to work for the viewers who were watching him, and then instead of starting the show out in his usual way, he stared directly into the camera with an expression to show that he wasn't impressed with the situation.

"Hello, everyone. Now, a good few of you are probably aware of the fact that I've been featured on a porn website lately, doing this show. I'd just like to remind you all that I don't tolerate that under any circumstances. I've got this on my personal page and as a pinned comment for every single show. I've specifically said that I do not want this show to be recorded and posted online, yet someone has still decided to go ahead and do exactly what I said not to do. I won't be dropping any names in this video, but if you're the person who posted the video, I would appreciate it if you could take it down."

A number of comments flooded in from irritated viewers, some of whom were upset that someone had broken Joshua's trust like that, and others who didn't think that it was right for everyone to be punished for the actions of one individual. "What you have to understand," Joshua began as he stared hard into his camera again, "Is that I'm currently studying at university and that one post has already caused problems on my course. Whoever posted it is very lucky that I'm not seeking legal action for it, since I'm having to see the head of my department tomorrow to discuss why it's not appropriate for someone hoping to go down my career path to get involved in pornography. If I get kicked off my course because of this, I absolutely promise that I will be finding out who did this and taking them straight to court. From this point onwards, I won't be making another show until I have proof that it has been taken down from every porn website."

Admittedly, it was a huge over exaggeration, but it had certainly sparked the reaction that he had hoped for. Suddenly the people who had childishly tried to tell him that it wasn't their fault were coming to realise the seriousness of the situation, and they promptly apologised before trying to get whoever posted the video to come forward. In theory, it could have been the truth. If Joshua's course leaders did find out about his videos being on an adult website, there was a chance that he would be unable to work in his chosen career path and there would therefore be no point in keeping him on the course. It had the potential to be serious, even if it hadn't reached that point just yet.

Without another word, Joshua signed off from the show, hoping more than anything that his most loyal viewers would take it into their hands to ensure that Joshua wasn't faced with any issues at his university as a result of it. Whilst he was just a cam show model, he had come to be incredibly familiar with a lot of the people who watched his shows on a regular basis, so he had complete trust that they would be able to help him out with the situation.

Sure enough, it only took a day for the video to be removed. Joshua still hadn't received an email from the website owner either; rather, he had an email from one of the viewers who had stayed with him all the way from his panty selling days.

"It's all sorted now. I've attached screenshots to prove it. The videos have been reported and we commented on them constantly until eventually the person who uploaded them took them down. We all wish you the very best - please let us know how your meeting goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't all be that smooth and I'm sorry about that, but he's gradually increasing his reputation as time goes on!! His viewers are there to protect him now, and that's a pretty big thing!!
> 
> Also, just to add - I have a Tumblr in order to track updates and everything now so please feel free to check it out or whatever!! It's camelabrakedabra.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

No one dared to try and post his explicit videos on pornography again, and Joshua made sure to monitor it just in case someone wanted to pull it under the radar. He had a list of buzz words and an application on his laptop that allowed him to find videos with a particular face online for the most efficient tracking. It wasn't great since it meant forking out a significant amount of money to get that sort of software on a subscription, but it was there to protect his identity, so Joshua was more than happy to pay a little bit to do so. For now, he had all of the power in the situation, and he firmly believed that none of his viewers would try to pull a fast one on him anymore.

The shows just went on as usual from that point on. Joshua would explore with his viewers, taking up their requests, showing off new underwear that he bought especially for them, seductively eating food in front of them and the sorts. It was something that he could comfortably play with, now that his viewer count was increasing gradually, and he was effectively managing to make himself known in the community. Other than a few of his housemates finding out, it was very incognito in his daily life once again, and soon after the video was removed from the pornography website, Joshua found that the people on his university course gradually ceased talking about the similarities he shared with the "actor" completely.

As with everything else, life moved on.

In general, with those sorts of things, Joshua was quickly able to slip back into his regular life as soon as it passed without it affecting him too much. He was incredibly fortunate with that particular occurrence, as well; while everything could have hit the fan and made life difficult for him, fortunately he had minimal issues. In fact, he didn't even think about the topic of pornography again for quite a while, other than during his bi-monthly searches for his own videos online.

It did come up again, though, around three or four months after his initial brush with that side of the industry. By that point, Joshua was in his third year of university and had enough in his savings to cover most of his rent for the rest of the year. He still continued with the shows in hopes of saving enough to support himself during his final year and after he'd graduated, while he was in the process of getting a well-paying job, but it wasn't as desperate anymore. Everything was working out well for him, and he wasn't getting any hassle from other people so far until eventually, he checked his show-specific email account after so long to find that one had come through from an unfamiliar sender.

For a moment, he hesitated. Joshua wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to open it or not; he generally went by a policy where he would just delete emails from people or websites that seemed to be unfamiliar, but there was something about this one that left him feeling curious. For starters, he could see his screen name in the email preview, which suggested that it was something directly related to one of his online profiles. Secondly, he was interested in the fact that it had been sent to his focused inbox, rather than the junk or 'other mail' folders. If his email host thought that this was a legitimate, relevant email, perhaps it was worth checking it out. Joshua took a deep breath before clicking once on the email and waiting for it to open on his screen.

"Dear 'Bunnyblue',

We hope you don't mind that we got your contact email address from your underwear sales page.

We are a company which focuses on introducing amateur models with a pre-existing fanbase to the adult film industry. One of our directors has been interested in your work since your early days of selling underwear and has followed you into the cam modeling industry as well. He was incredibly impressed to see your growth and continued development over your time working as a model, and has suggested you to the recruitment team in hopes that you would be able to join us for a show.

Here, we pride ourselves on our ability to keep our models safe and happy. Every model is screened before their first show, and they are required to take bi-monthly sexually transmitted infection tests to reduce the spread of disease. The name that you would use for these shoots would be an alias so you wouldn't have to worry about people finding out about your career at your university. We've heard that this has been a bit of a problem for you in the past, and we certainly wouldn't want to put you in that position again.

If you're successful in getting past the screening process and you would like to take part in a show for us, this would be the typical breakdown of a show's pay for you:  
562,500W - Standard show rate for new models  
1,125,000W - Male on male scene  
675,000W - Receiving anal  
112,500W - Giving oral  
500,000W - Niche (innocent Christian boy)

We hope to hear from you shortly."

Joshua reread the email over and over, trying to find some different sort of context from it. Perhaps it was a joke email or something, or it was written by one of his viewers. There was zero to no chance that he was actually being scouted for a pornography video as a result of his attempts at earning enough money to pay his bills. But each time he reread it, he found more and more signs to suggest that it was a legitimate email. The company banner was in the email, as it would show in an official letter. It also included an electronic signature, a 'registered company' number, and a link to a pornographic website. The website actually had a selection of videos, too; it wasn't as if it was a new website that was just starting out. In general, it all seemed to be highly professional and genuine.

Then he reread the payment breakdown. That was something that had him really interested. In theory, one show could result in him earning almost three million won, and frankly, that was a lot of money to be made for something that would probably last a half hour at most. He did tend to earn a bit more than that per month from his regular shows, but extra money never really hurt. In fact, the only thing that was warning him against it was that he still wasn't all too fond of the idea of starring in professional pornography. His morals were warning him against going too far with the cam modeling career since he had tried so hard to cover his back up until that point, and the last thing he wanted to do was make all of that effort go to waste for the sake of a little extra money.

It still felt dirty, to a degree, even though his viewers had seen dildos as long as arms stuffed in his asshole. He wasn't shy in front of the camera, so it didn't make much sense for him to be so uncomfortable with the idea of actual pornography, but he guessed that perhaps it was something to do with his experience level at that point. As much as he could say that he'd had every type of toy imaginable crammed inside of him, actually sleeping with another guy was an entirely different story. Joshua still hadn't had his first time with an actual person, surprisingly enough, and part of him always wanted that to be something intimate and loving, as opposed to being forced chemistry on screen. It was a somewhat old-fashioned idea, especially seeing as his brief period on that adult website had meant that several thousand people had seen him masturbating, but the chances of the website's directors allowing him to choose his own partner were incredibly slim.

He made sure to let them know that in an email, having felt rude just leaving it without an answer. It went through the fundamental reason why he thought that it was the wrong sort of career for him, including the fact that he'd never had any intimacy with another person in hopes that it would be met with some understanding. As soon as it was written, he sent it and promptly decided to leave it alone for as long as he could bear it before he started to anticipate replies. In the end, he managed to put off checking his emails for three days before he finally caved and decided just to check again, only to find another email in response.

It was asking him if he would even consider going to meet them. They wouldn't necessarily be able to secure a specific co-star for him, but they would perhaps be able to arrange something. Maybe they would even be able to arrange it so that the video would be a part of his cam show and then they would post it to various websites as if it was recorded from another laptop. That would give him more freedom, and since it would be a part of his own usual routine, they might even be able to provide him with a choice of around five co-stars, rather than picking out who they wanted from role casting. Of course, it would require some set up on his show the week before it was supposed to air, but it would probably be a lot more natural for him.

This time, they had Joshua's full attention captured. His previous decision to not take his career that far was starting to burn to ashes as he came to realise that it could be a decent option and it would still be low-key enough for it to not affect his daily life. In fact, he could always ask for it to be lower in definition too so that he wouldn't be fully identifiable, or perhaps he could request a mask so that no one would be able to tell that it was him. He wanted it to be as safe for him as possible and would have no difficulty in rejecting the offer to do a show if it meant covering his own back.

Of course, Joshua ended up accepting the offer, under the premise that he wouldn't be signing any contracts until he was totally sure that he wanted to take part. He wanted to be able to see everything there and chat with at least one of the models from on-set at the time to check whether it was suitable for him. Then he would like to be able to see his potential co-stars since he didn't want to sign the contract only to find that no one they offered was suitable to take his first time. It would need to be someone with a decent amount of experience - no one who was offered a role just to be able to be with Joshua. It seemed like it was demanding too much as he wrote it, but it was something that he felt was absolutely necessary. If the director wasn't okay with him seeing everything that the company had to offer him, Joshua knew that he would have to reject it all. That would be a sure sign that they didn't really care for him enough to be able to look out for him.

He was surprised to find that all of his requests were accepted without question and the meeting was booked for a Saturday the following month. Joshua had made sure to tell Jeonghan where he was going, just in case something did end up happening to him, but made an exceptional effort to hide where he was going from his other housemates. It wasn't something that he could handle explaining that that point, especially after having masked his money making methods from his friends for so long. He left the house in the early morning to give himself plenty of time to get to the company's headquarters in Busan.

Surprisingly, the journey actually felt shorter than it was. It was probably because he was more excited than nervous, Joshua figured, since it was like a new adventure was about to start in his life. Even if he didn't end up seeing the offer through to the end, it was an experience that he was able to have once during his life, so he decided that it would be worth it either way. After all, he wasn't really losing anything by going; the company had paid for his train tickets and would be preparing lunch for him when he arrived. He would be greeted at the door by the person who had suggested him to the recruitment team, although apparently they hadn't actually told the guy that Joshua would be turning up to their main studio that morning. It was supposed to be a surprise, as he was apparently a huge fan of Joshua's work.

The walk to the building was probably the worst part of the entire journey. It took longer than expected and Joshua could feel himself sweating under the autumn sun, which certainly wasn't going to be a good look at a recruitment meeting. He had to take a minute to cool down before making his way over to the door and had to check two or three times just to convince himself that he was going to the right building. There was no sign to say that he was at the right place, but in the end he simply hoped that the guy would at least seem as if he recognised him so that Joshua would be able to tell whether he was in the right place.

With a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell and waited in anticipation for someone to open it for him. This was the moment that felt as if it took forever; neither the wait up until the day nor the train journey compared to the painfully long wait for the door to be opened. It was probably down to the fact that he'd half expected for someone to anxiously awaiting his arrival, rather than him waiting for them to come to the door, but it was absolutely terrifying. In fact, Joshua was even considering running away right up until the point where the door was flung open.

The man in front of him visibly moved as if to greet him, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the fact that Joshua was the person stood there, his entire body suddenly tensed. Joshua couldn't really say much, though; his body did the exact same when he realised that he recognised the person who was stood in front of him.

It was the person who taught him everything he knew about cam shows, right back from when he started out as an amateur. Joshua's breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the man, and the man stared back in complete silence for a good minute or so until he finally managed to find the words to invite him inside. He didn't even need to check whether Joshua was at the right place; it was no coincidence that they were stood face to face finally, and both of them knew that straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering adding an extra chapter because originally he wasn't supposed to be going to the headquarters and he was supposed to be rejecting it, but things happen and sometimes plans change, so I'll see how it goes next week and try to adapt from what we've got??
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

Despite the awkwardness when he first arrived, the tour actually went swimmingly well.

It started off with the food and a discussion about what he was going to be doing, and he was given a chance to chat with one of the models as he ate, while the director went into a different room. It was clear that it was rather informal and she didn't seem to be bothered by chatting to him whatever, even going so far as to claim that they genuinely helped her to find her feet again when she could barely afford food. It shocked Joshua, especially since her story didn't quite go as he'd expected; in fact, when she said that they'd saved her, she meant that they actually gave her a place to stay rent-free in exchange for a twelve-month contract. They didn't even give her a reduced pay for it, and fully stocked the kitchen for her before she moved in. Her development into a healthy, well-known film star made sure that the revenue paid for her rent, so there was no need to charge her for that sort of thing.

Although Joshua knew that it was going to be a rather isolated event for himself, he felt comfort in knowing that they genuinely looked after their employees. He didn't need everything that she received from them, but now he knew that if he did have issues in the future and they wanted to take him on full time, it was always an option. From that moment, he also knew that he wouldn't be pressured into anything and could probably question anything that he didn't like without risking the chance of being given the boot.

They didn't even try to pressure him into answering either. The contract was barely mentioned whatsoever, and was only ever brought up when it was absolutely necessary to do so. It was as if they were reluctant to seem as if they were trying to push for him to confirm so that they could get the signature and whisk him out. Instead, he ended up having to ask about it himself after a while, in hopes that it would show his genuine interest, and he watched the director's eyes light up with happiness when he realised that Joshua was truly considering it despite his reluctance at the start of their exchanges. A meeting that was initially supposed to open up options for him but wasn't quite expected to work as a recruitment tour had ended up getting him completely on board with the plan, and that had left the director just as excited as Joshua was.

Of course, it still wasn't going to be signed until Joshua saw his potential co-stars, though. It was something that they had already agreed on before he went there, so he was hardly going to back out on that just because he'd seen a few things that he liked while he was there. That was something else that had impressed Joshua, though; they had picked out actors who would actually realistically watch his show, rather than the most attractive or experienced actors. They had really done their research and had looked into his typical audience demographics, and honestly, Joshua could see any of them as being his viewers.

It was just unfortunate that he couldn't see himself sleeping with any of them.

He could feel his heart sinking when he realised that he wasn't particularly attracted to any of the men he was presented with, although he didn't quite know what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew they weren't real viewers and he subconsciously felt a bit cheated by that, as if he was trying to draw in more viewers in the future by faking an established relationship with someone. He made sure to point it out to the director, since he guessed that it was better to voice his concerns as opposed to keeping them internalised, and watched as the director seemingly thought about it a bit.

"Would you prefer someone you know, then?" he asked, in a way that was suggesting that he had someone in mind. Joshua stayed quiet for a moment before quietly asking him to clarify what he meant, and the director suddenly gave a nervous laugh before confessing that there was someone that he was thinking about. "Perhaps someone who has helped you to establish your career?"  
"The guy who I met at the door?" Joshua asked when it finally clicked, and the director broke into a smile.  
"I don't know whether you're attracted enough to him to want that, though, so it's your choice completely."

If he was honest, Joshua hadn't even considered the guy as an option until it was proposed to him. He was a rather plain looking man with no particular distinguishing features, but he seemed as if he would be the best possible option. After all, he helped Joshua to get his modelling career on the road, and he'd been there with him since the very start, so it was perfectly reasonable for him to be able to take that step with Joshua, too. "I think I'd like to ask him whether he'd enjoy doing that sort of thing," he admitted, and that was that.

Of course, the guy was thrilled. He would be doing something that any other man would kill to do, and it would sort of be like seeing it through to the end, in a way. He helped Joshua right at the start, even though none of the other viewers ever found out about that, and he would be seeing him right through to the end as well. They even arranged to meet before the show in order to get to know each other better, which Joshua was relieved about. Although he obviously didn't expect it to progress any further when they were just supposed to be getting to know each other on a professional level, it gave him comfort to know that they would be able to get all of their anxieties out of the way before they actually got to the show.

"I think I can give this a shot," Joshua admitted with a smile. "You do seem to be very caring when it comes to your staff, and you're offering me so much." He watched as the director's face erupted into a proud smile that he couldn't even try to hold back in any way. He just looked as if he was relieved and thrilled to have Joshua accepting his proposal.

"Would you like me to run you through the set up that we thought of introducing?" he asked as he led Joshua into his office to take a seat. Of course, that was something that Joshua certainly wanted to know before he left that afternoon, so he let out a hum of agreement.  
"I think that would be best. I have no ideas myself," Joshua confessed as he took a seat. He was instantly bombarded with biscuits and drinks once he'd made himself comfortable, and then finally the director sat in front of him so that he could start going with him through the process.

Surprisingly, he even had a print out that clarified and summarised each of the points, too. It actually mentioned having been approached by a pornography website but him claiming to have rejected their request to join them as one of their adult film models. However, he would think about it a bit before suggesting that perhaps he can make his show into a sort of pornography show for just one week. He was still a virgin at age twenty-one, and he wanted to change that with the help of the people who are there for him more than anyone else in the world.

He would be holding a raffle in order to have one of his fans take his virginity. Anyone who donated more than 100,000W for that session would be entered into the raffle, and since the vast majority of viewers already did that, it would mean that it wasn't putting them out of pocket too much when they didn't win. It would be announced at the end of the show that their staff member was the one who won the raffle, and so Joshua would arrange for him to go to his house and do the show together.

It was generally a pretty seamless plan already, Joshua decided once it had all been laid out for him. There was no way for his fans to know that the set up was fake, although he knew for a fact that he would end up getting links to where it was posted online, following the last time that someone tried to out him to everyone like that. This time, though, he would pretend to be upset to start with, but would then "contact the pornography company" and receive a huge payoff for it. He would simply tell his fans that he was planning on dropping the case, since the company were very nice about it. Joshua would make sure to point out, though, that it was an isolated incident and if he ever found any of other shows on pornography websites, he would still seek legal advice.

That covered pretty much everything that Joshua needed to know, if he was being completely honest. They had clearly thought it through really well, including ways to cover him further afterwards when he'd finished it, and there was a risk that his viewers would take it as permission to post his videos as well. Joshua found that with every minute he was growing to be more and more impressed by everything that they were telling him, and so eventually he just gave the nod and happily signed the contract with them.

And so it began.

The set up came the following day on his show, and he found that it was surprisingly natural to bring it up in conversation. He knew that his viewers were all interested in everything that he was doing outside of the shows, whether it was sexy things or just in general, so bringing up his invitation actually sparked quite a lot of curiosity from them all. He could easily slip in the fact that he thought that it was a suitable time to lose his virginity, then playfully asked them if anyone was willing to take it for him.

Of course, his messages blew up instantly. Even if they weren't usually interested in actually sleeping with other guys, a lot of his viewers felt that taking someone's virginity came alongside a sense of achievement. It was something powerful and allowed them to be the first person to see Joshua like that. They would be superior to so many other men and would be the subject of envy, so they were willing to jump at the chance.

Joshua faked surprise as he saw how many offers he was getting, and then took the time to suggest that maybe someone could pound him during the following week's show. Anyone who donated more than the threshold would instantly be entered into the raffle, and then the winner would be announced at the end of the show when he would be able to put all of the names into a randomiser system. He would actually show the randomising process on screen, but the program he was using was rigged by the company to make sure that their member of staff was always the top name on the list. That way, it would seem as if it was just by chance even though it had been specifically set up in his favour.

So the show went on, with Joshua doing his usual things, right up until the end where he began to chat with them as he worked out who had been entered into the raffle and entered their names into the website. He was absolutely relieved to see that it had no signs to suggest that it was a fake website, managing to mimic any other randomiser website on the internet perfectly. He pressed the button, knowing exactly what the result would say, but still pretended to be pleasantly surprised when it came up with the employee's name. "Private message me after this show, and we can arrange for your prize."

That was the catalyst that started it all. The wait for the show was painfully long, and he could tell from the comments on his profile that a lot of his viewers were envious but would be there to support Joshua's first time with his temporary lover. They all wanted to be able to see him have his first time with an actual person, as opposed to a toy, and offered to get him cameras so that he would be able to shoot the scene from all different angles and perhaps stream all of them. They wanted to be able to see his face as he hit his climax, but also the sight of the guy filling Joshua up properly. Of course, he had to reject since they had already planned out the camera angles for the show, but he promised that he would make it as nice to watch as physically possible. They wouldn't regret coming online to watch another man pleasure him until they both ended up satisfied.

Eventually, it came to that day, and Joshua made sure to whisk everyone else out of the house as he prepared it for the main event. By the time the employee turned up at the house, he was already showered and dressed, with his bedsheets changed and all of the camera angles mapped out perfectly. They didn't even need to discuss that sort of thing since the guy had obviously read the brief for it as well, so they were able to relax and push past the pre-show nerves that were starting to emerge. As anxious as he was, too, Joshua swore that it was easier when they actually got into the swing of the show, so it would just be a minute or two of awkwardness. He trusted this guy a lot and understood that he was experienced enough to satisfy him well, so he guessed that over time, everything would just start to flow naturally.

As always, they did the countdown before the show started, and then Joshua opened it by greeting his viewers before introducing his temporary lover. He gave a few little facts, including that he'd been with Joshua since right at the start of his career and his favourite animals were puppies, and then promptly reminded his viewers that there would be a lot less talking this time but they would be viewing his virginity being taken for real. This wasn't the usual situation that came up online where the model would claim to be a virgin but would have been screwed half a dozen times in the past week. Joshua had taken a vow of chastity in his early teens and he was honestly ready to break the final part of that vow while everyone was watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this one out; I've been doing a lot of university work and my job was super tiring today, so it took a bit to get it all done. It's a bit rushed, since usually I like to add details to intimacy scenes and I did promise that there wouldn't be any specific pairings, so it's sort of missed out but successfully merged two chapters into one so I suppose it's okay??
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

His experience with pornography was something that would change his life forever.

It had raised a lot of interest on his show, and a lot of his viewers were amazed to watch his reaction to being taken by another guy. Joshua hadn't expected it to be such a pleasant experience, since he had heard so many horror stories about how bad a person's first time was supposed to be, but he was glad that that wasn't the case. The guy was particularly nice to him, making sure to look after him and monitor whether it hurt and whether he was actually enjoying himself the entire time. That was something that Joshua certainly appreciated a lot, since he genuinely started to feel as if there more intimate feelings between them and it wasn't really a setup. Of course, he wasn't intending on making something out of it once the guy left his place, but he was just so glad that it'd happened.

Then when they were done, he just got on with his life again.

It like nothing had happened, other than of course when Jeonghan brought it up in conversation with him. He was fully aware of the fact that his best friend had been planning on losing his virginity that day, for safety reasons more than anything, and so he had excitedly invited Joshua through to his room once his partner had gone home so that they could drink coffee together and discuss it with a film in the background ready to cover them if anyone was to find them sat there together. It was nice to talk about it with him and Jeonghan seemed to be happy for him as much as it was probably weird to hear about his first time like that. There was no judgement either, which came as a huge bonus, but once it was out in the open and they parted ways that night, the topic never came up again. To an extent, Joshua was rather glad about that; as much as he'd wanted to have his first time, he was also a bit embarrassed about the fact that he'd been so easily swayed by money to just go ahead and sleep with a stranger during his first ever time in bed with someone.

He continued with his life as he'd expected, and then naturally started to receive emails a few days after the show from his most faithful viewers with regards to the fact that it was posted on a pornographic website. Joshua made sure to proof-read his responses very carefully in hopes that it would perfectly reflect his faked concern about it, and luckily it seemed to do the trick as they all made sure to tell him how much they hoped that it would all work out for him in the end. Of course, he completely disregarded their concerns once the emails had been sent, knowing exactly where the websites had been posted, but they weren't going to know that sort of thing.

All that was left from that point was to follow it up on his show. He started it off by telling them about how he'd been shown where the links were posted and thanking the viewers who had informed him about it, but then promptly started to go into the details about how he'd taken them up on a paid offer to keep it on the website. He confessed that he wasn't too happy about it, but at the same time he mostly modelled for them all to pay the bills, as much as he did enjoy it, so it meant that he could focus on making his viewers happy now instead of worrying about how much he made from each show. It would work out best for all of them, he promised, so they didn't need to worry about it anymore. It was a risk that he was willing to take, but he did make sure to add at the end that it wasn't permission for any other shows to be posted on similar websites. After all, he still hoped to be discrete about the modelling, since he was certain that if his university did end up finding out it would cause a lot of problems for him.

They all seemed to take it pretty well, considering his sudden change of heart about it and all. His decision to allow them to use his show was met with full support, although a few people did offer to find out who exactly posted it so that they would be punished for putting him at risk still. It came as a relief in the end as Joshua had been a bit concerned about how they would take it, seeing as it might have made him out to be hypocritical or would break their trust in some way, but this was just going to prove that everything would be fine. The show went on as always with very little more said about it, right up until the end when he thanked them again for their continued support and help with finding out about the company. He let them know exactly how much he appreciated it before signing off, and so the show marked the last point where he would need to think about his decision. It was all finally swept under the rug, and that was exactly how he liked it.

Or rather, that was what he thought. Of course, it wasn't exactly going to be the case. Everything was running too smoothly for him from that point onwards, so it was only a matter of time before everything came crashing down once again. It was just the way that things went in Joshua's life; he would get up to a week where everything was nice and calm once again, but then it would all hit the fan as soon as he started to get comfortable with not having a crazy amount of stresses in his life.

This time, it was the video coming to bite him in the ass.

It was naive to think that it would be over as soon as he said that he was done with it. It was only a matter of time before his university really did find out about him doing that sort of thing after classes every week, and so he should have expected it to come a lot earlier than that. He was on his way to class one day when he noticed a few of the other students whispering about him again, and whilst he honestly wasn't all that bothered about it anymore and wasn't prepared to start getting needlessly self-conscious, he was a bit concerned that it might've been related to his shows. Yet, until it came to hit him hard, he fully intended on leaving it alone and letting it come to bite him in its own time; if it happened, it happened, but if not, there was no use in concerning himself over it anymore.

It did end up biting him by the time he got to class, though. One of his professors promptly asked if they could have a quiet word at the start of his lunch break, and as much as Joshua could pretend that he didn't know what it was about, he certainly knew exactly what he'd done to warrant a conversation at lunch. Those conversations were never done in situations where students were behaving well and functioning properly outside of their classes. They were more often than not a warning about how the student's behaviour outside of the classroom, such as heavy drinking, drug use, or unacceptable sexual activities, was not what the university expected from their students and how they needed to stop them immediately. He could feel the eyes on him as soon as that was asked of him and the feeling continued to dwell for the rest of the lesson. He knew that everyone else was judging him over something that they may or may not have already been aware of, but he simply smiled and got on with his work until finally the time came for him to speak to his professor.

"Now, I don't know whether you know what we're going to be talking about today, but it's serious," the professor started when they were alone together. Joshua took a moment to consider whether or not he wanted to fake naivety, and then eventually he let his eyes shift up to the teacher's face as he put on a calm, neutral face.  
"I'm not sure that I know exactly what we're supposed to be talking about, teacher. Would you care to tell me what exactly you're calling me up for, please?" Admittedly, it came out sounding a bit harsher than he had expected, but it served its purpose and the professor didn't scold him for the way he spoke, so he figured that it was okay this time.  
"It's about the allegations that you're an adult film star. I need you to be absolutely honest with me as you tell me whether these allegations are true or not."

Once it had been brought up so specifically, Joshua couldn't bring himself to lie a second time. He simply swallowed the lump in his throat before replying, trying his best to maintain his calm composure as he did so. "Ah, that. Actually, I'm a camera model, not a porn star. Although I think one of my videos might have ended up on a porn website. I don't know whether that counts or not."  
"It counts," the professor insisted, seemingly getting a little bit more impatient with him. Perhaps that response was somewhat less appropriate in the teacher's eyes. "Joshua, it needs to stop immediately. If you need another job, I can see if I can find some part-time jobs nearby for you, but you can't do that sort of thing with yourself anymore, okay?" As much as it seemed reasonable and Joshua appreciated the fact that his professor was trying to help him out, he couldn't help but start to get defensive about it. He'd done so much to get to the point he was at, even though it wasn't really an ideal job, and so throwing it away seemed to be like a waste as far as he was concerned.

"I don't see why it's a problem," he replied dryly, trying his hardest not to seem as if he was being disrespectful to his teacher in the process, "It's how I pay my rent and it's not as if its inherently bad."  
"It's sex work and it looks bad for the university. Imagine what would happen if it got out to the newspapers or something and they linked you to this university. In fact, imagine what your parents would think if they found out that that was what you were doing in order to pay your rent, rather than going to them for help."

Admittedly, that shut him up pretty quickly. Whilst he didn't mind about the university's reputation all that much and knew that his actions wouldn't really result in bad publicity for his university if he hadn't linked himself to the institution on his online profiles, he certainly cared about what his parents thought. Joshua knew full well that they would be disappointed in him and within a day or two his entire family would find out about what he'd done. He couldn't bear to think about it; that would essentially be a death wish and nothing that he could possibly do would be able to fix his own reputation amongst people who he couldn't even cut out of his life. It was horrible and he hated the thought of it so much that he just gave an embarrassed nod and shifted his eyes to rest on the floor again.

Of course, he wasn't prepared to go completely cold turkey on his viewers, so he agreed with his professor that he would do one last show with absolutely no nudity whatsoever - which his professor would be monitoring by watching his show that evening - and then he would finish right there and not touch cam modelling again. He wasn't allowed to go back to selling panties again, and he certainly wasn't allowed to start with pornography on a more permanent basis. His professor was sure that he wouldn't have taken part in any other types of sexual services, such as prostitution, but he made sure to cover those sorts of things as well just so that Joshua wouldn't get any ideas and try to fill in the gaps. He had to just get on with another form of career, like working in a shop or some career in services instead so that he would be able to earn his wage, and then he wouldn't even be tempted to go back to the more inappropriate careers in an attempt to get quick money. It would work out better that way and he wouldn't have to worry about the people who would be disappointed with his actions if they ever found out about his sex work.

And so that was the end of his legacy. He did exactly what he was told, making sure to apologise to his viewers for getting caught doing what he was going, and then promptly thanked them for their time. A few of them asked whether they would be able to have his personal email so that they could keep up with his life, perhaps even getting to meet him for coffee or something some time, but Joshua was painfully conscious of the fact that his professor was taking note of what he was saying too, so he politely declined the request and apologised for being unable to do so. It came alongside some stupid excuse about how his emails were currently not working how they were supposed to, and as upset and some of his viewers were, they were respectful of the fact that he couldn't continue his relationship with them. They would be sad to see him go but figured that at some point, everybody finished that sort of career and moved on, so he just had their best wishes for the future as their parting gift.

Joshua was hit with a wave of sadness when he finished the show and deleted his account. It was only made worse when he had to delete his email account and profile on the panty selling website, too. He hated it more than anything, having never wanted to feel pressured into deleting his accounts like that, but he figured that it was for the best. There was still that little part of him on the porn website that his viewers could return to if they wished, but he was finally done and most traces of his online persona had been snatched away from him.

From that point onwards, he didn't really know what to do with himself. Planning and doing the shows had taken up a fair bit of time, and he hated the thought of not doing that anymore. It had become a habit if nothing else, and now that he didn't have that to fall back on, it somehow felt as if he had nothing whatsoever. He ended up spending the evening after the final show just partaking in some self-care instead. Playing video games, reading, taking a long bath, ordering a pizza for himself and the sorts. It was the best way to end a bad day, he figured, and he deserved that at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one more chapter left now!! It's pretty sad because I don't really have another Joshua fic planned now - there was one about him and a childhood friend 'dating' as kids and then him going back to Korea as an adult to find that they were engaged to someone else but still trying to have a thing with him, which results in the fiance breaking up with them and eventually getting with Joshua instead since they both deserve better, but since it doesn't necessarily include the rest of Seventeen, unfortunately it won't be posted. I honestly don't pair Joshua with anyone in Seventeen since other than a particular four, my pairings are really quite rigid, so it'll probably mean that he's a secondary character from this point on unless another solo idea like this ends up coming up
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you're expecting for the final chapter!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm walking through to the kitchen for you. Would you like me to eat something?"  
"A banana."  
Joshua would usually be thrown off by the lack of words, but he was used to the way that this particular client kept his own talking to a minimal. He was difficult to work with, but he always paid well so Joshua wasn't going to complain about the amount of work he had to put in to get his wage. He made sure to be as loud as possible as he walked over the tiled floor, in hopes that the client would hear every step, then snatched up the fruit from the bowl on the kitchen side.

He peeled the banana and took a bite of it, making sure to talk to the client as he did so. It wasn't about anything in particular, but the guy liked the sound of him eating. He could hear the client's breathing starting to get shaky on the other end of the phone, and Joshua knew that he was already getting close to his climax. Phallic-shaped foods always had a way of getting this guy to finish in two minutes flat, so Joshua should've really expected it, but it still always came as a surprise that he would start panting as soon as he heard Joshua chewing. "Hold it back for me," he instructed through a mouthful, and he heard the guy let out a strained groan from the other end of the phone.

Of course, he didn't last too much longer after that. Joshua could hear that he was furiously masturbating over on the other end of the phone, and it only took around five minutes of him trying to stop it before he gave up and allowed himself to finish. Five minutes was still impressive, seeing as he'd been trying hard not to let himself finish for quite a while and was probably left squeezing his base hard to cut it off, but it was still a lot quicker than Joshua had expected. He could tell from the way that his breathing had changed again that he was done, and although he'd tried to draw it all out as much as possible, part of him as glad that it was over. It would be another week before this client called him again, so he had the chance to relax and have fun flirting with the rest of his clients. As much as this guy was good for his wage package, since he always called Joshua for at least twenty minutes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon, it was rather stressful to have someone so unresponsive to work with.

This new job was arguably a lot better than his job as a cam model, saying that. It was a bit of a loophole that he'd found in what his teacher had said to him during their talk. Joshua no longer had an online profile and instead, he was completely anonymous once again, even more than he had been when he was simply selling used underwear without showing his face in any of the photos. His clients didn't actually get to see him now, and there was no way to prove that it was actually him. He worked as a sex line host, answering calls from a number of men from all over the country, and so the chances of any of them recognising him were very slim as it was, but the added bonus was that the phone he was given changed his voice ever so slightly in order to prevent anyone from being able to tell that it was him. Technically it was still sex work, so it was verging on something that wasn't allowed in his teacher's eyes, but then if he wasn't actually having sex with anyone, wasn't in pornography or prostitution, and wasn't linked to any of his old profiles, he didn't see any issue with it. After all, he was only made to give it up because he'd been caught so if they didn't catch him this time, he wouldn't really have an issue.

It gave him a lot more freedom, too. He just had to keep his clients on the phone for as long as possible, and his previous work with the camera modelling certainly helped with that. He could confidently tell them that it wasn't time for them to finish, or he could even tell them that he would look down on them if they hit their climax so soon. He could dirty talk them for ten or twenty minutes before they properly got to work so that his client would be putty in his hands and would've already racked up a huge bill. He had a knack for taking things slowly and had even managed to get one client to stay on the phone with him for two hours, through four orgasms and a conversation about how he didn't know how to discuss his fetishes with his boyfriend. It was those sorts of things that made him feel powerful and allowed him to take control of his own career once again, without the fear of anyone shunning him for it.

The job didn't come without its negative sides, obviously, but it was actually a lot easier to do than he'd expected. He'd had instances where the clients had suggested coming to meet him and had even tried to track his phone so that they would be able to go to see him. That had been terrifying, since Joshua hadn't realised to start with that his company had blocked tracking for his number and he was left worried all night that he'd wake up to find a client at his door, but a quick call from the company the following morning told him that he was safe. Apparently, they'd found out about the attempted tracking and called to make sure that it wasn't Joshua trying to locate a stolen phone, and then at that point, they made sure to point it out to him in order to give him that peace of mind. That was probably the worst part of the job, if he was being honest, but it was something that was gradually starting to bother him less and less as time went on. He knew that his company would find out if there were new ways to track a number, so he would still be safe even if someone was going the extra mile to track him down.

On the plus side, though, there were a number of perks that came alongside the job; in particular, his ability to pick his hours and work whenever he had the time to do so. He would just switch on his work phone when he was ready to get started, and then he would take calls from anyone who wanted his time until his housemates got home. If nothing else, it was a decent way to pass the time when he was at home without having to dress up for work or leave the house at any point. He really did love the fact that he could work from home without anyone seeing what state his appearance was in; he could tell them that he was walking around in underwear or a corset or even a crop top and booty shorts, and as long as he let his imagination run wild when it came to the descriptions, his clients would definitely start to get worked up over it. By the time he'd finished his first month working on the lines, he was able to successfully come up with an outfit on the spot, based on what he'd found out about his client's fetishes during the dirty talking. It was a skill that he initially struggled with quite a lot, but it was an absolute relief that he was able to get into it rather quickly and adapt to the job.

Now that the call with the quiet client was over, he had some free time until the company transferred a call to him or someone specifically called his number to chat. That gave him some time to use the bathroom, tidy his room a bit, and work on some of his assignments before he got the next call through. It ended up taking quite a while for him to finally get his next client, which he wasn't all too bothered about, but from the moment that his phone started to vibrate, he jumped straight into action again. Joshua Hong was gone for the moment, and a flirty persona promptly replaced him. 

It was one client who he recognised instantly; someone who had mentioned his fetishes in the past and had suggested that he wanted to roleplay a situation where he finally confessed it to his wife. It was supposed to be helping him to build up the confidence in order to discuss it with her when she got back from work that evening, although the previous night, he'd told Joshua that he was too nervous to talk about it there and then. Joshua should've expected his call, honestly, since he said that he was going to call before he picked his kids up from work. They greeted each other as usual, and then Joshua got straight to work with helping him with his situation. This was a rare occasion in which he probably wasn't going to get the client off, but it was going to be mutually fulfilling regardless.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked, slipping straight into character so that it felt seamless for his client. After all, he didn't want to make it seem like it was planned, knowing full well that that would only serve to make him feel more anxious about the situation. If the guy did need tips for talking about it later, Joshua could always help him out with it, but for now, he was trying to act as much like his wife as physically possible in order to show him that it wasn't that bad. He heard the client take a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself to say it, and then finally Joshua heard him start to speak in a whisper.  
"Y-yes. I have a bit of confession that I wanted to make. Could you sit down with me for a few minutes please?"

"Of course," Joshua informed him, using the sweetest voice as he did so, "Don't worry; there's no need to be nervous. You can tell me anything." That was a subtle hint that he needed to gather himself before continuing; it still kept in character but gave the client a reminder that he might need to take a moment to calm himself down. As expected, he did so straight away before continuing.  
"I know you're probably not going to be a big fan of this, but I need you to trust me and maybe consider letting me show you why I like this," he started, and Joshua just let out a noise of acknowledgement to inform him that he was still paying attention, "It's... it's hard for me to tell you this, but I have a bit of a foot fetish. I know it probably sounds disgusting, but it's not as bad as it sounds, and I swear if you let me run through it with you, it won't be as bad as you think. If it is, though, I'll understand and not bring it up again."

Joshua was proud, to say the least. This guy didn't even need all that much guidance, and he knew that he would be perfectly fine when it came to telling his wife about his kink. He managed to announce it in a mature way that gave options to work with, and that was all that most partners usually needed when it came to more taboo fetishes. He ran through some questions and scenarios regardless, in hopes that it would help the client to come up with some ways to answer those sorts of things if they came up, but then he promptly finished it by telling him that he could tell him more about it or perhaps show it off when he finally finished his shift at work. It would be a good way to explore once the kids were in bed, he told him, and it would be something new to bring to their relationship.

It was that sort of thing that Joshua lived for. He was so happy that the client felt confident once they were finished, and he could feel the pride swelling in his chest by the time they finished their call. He knew straight away that the guy was going to do a fantastic job at bringing it up, and even though he hadn't actually satisfied the client sexually, he felt as if he was partially responsible for helping to improve the guy's sex life. The only thing that made it better was when the client called back the following day to inform him that it went incredibly well and he even managed to act his fetish out with his wife that evening. She had taken it a lot better than he had imagined and had been very open-minded about the whole thing, and the guy only had Joshua to thank for helping him through the discussion of such a sensitive topic of conversation.

That sort of case seemed to come up more and more for Joshua as time went on. He would build a relationship with the client very easily, thanks to the charm that had come alongside his modelling, and they would eventually come to trust him with their sex-based problems. Of course, he was still there to help some people get off, but it was the sort of job where novelty made things a lot more interesting. He was sort of like a counsellor in a way, which he hadn't really signed up for but was happy enough to go along with, and so he was more than happy to be running a call line of that sort of nature. Joshua just loved being able to build bonds with his clients, and this satisfied it so well on a daily basis without breaking the promise that he'd made with his teacher too much.

It was like a fresh beginning for him, in a way. There was a distinct lack of religious guilt that came along with anonymous sex lines, especially since he didn't actually get to see the clients nevermind touch them, and he knew that he was safe in that sort of job. It was something that he was damn good at; something that didn't leave his current career choices going to waste, and he knew that he would always have enough to pay his bills throughout university whilst he was working in that sort of field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is finally done!! It's a bit sad to see it finish, but I guess at least it's something that was finished on a good note!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm working on like 600000000 different fics at the moment but this one came up in conversation the other day and it's been on my mind since, and whilst it's going to be mostly a dump of everything that was thought up rather than a well-devised fic, I feel that it's sort of necessary bc I don't exactly pair Joshua with anyone else in Seventeen and as a result he's sort of the left out one from the series I'm working on
> 
> It's a start at least and it's absolutely from the perspective of panicked broke student (i.e. been there, considered selling organs to pay for tuition fees, the expected stuff from a student in a bit city)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading <3


End file.
